Ojos de soledad
by Nutry-chan
Summary: Eilan, atormentada por la propia gente de su aldea, llega hasta la aldea de la Arena, donde tiene lugar esta historia. Q vagueza de hacer más summary... 8º capítulo subido
1. Presentación

Bueno, este fic lo saqué principalmente de un sueño que tuve y se fue creando la idea. Espero que os guste: Nutry

Cuando hayan guioncitos(-La soledad se apodera de mi)significa que están hablando y cuando hayan guioncitos y comillas

(-"la soledad se apodera de mi") significa que están pensando.

**Ojos de soledad**

**Capitulo 1: presentación**

Se llamaba Eilan, vestía con un vestido de tirantes verde claro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. En la cintura llevaba un fagín (como un cinturón muy ancho de tela) estampado con flores azules y verdes que en la espalda se ataba con un gran lazo que colgaba casi hasta el suelo. Tenía unos zapatos que le tapaban todo el pie (no los típicos de Naruto) y sobre ellos y hasta las rodillas unos calentadores con el mismo estampado que el fagín. Llevaba colgado del cuello una bola del tamaño de su puño de color azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro que simulaban el cielo en una tormenta rodeados de un negro típico de los portadores de bijuus. Tenía el pelo suelto y rizado del mismo color que sus ojos y le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros pero tenía dos mechones; uno a cada lado de su cabeza; curiosamente mas largos que los otros que casi le llegaban a la cintura.

Otra vez estaba sola, irse de su aldea no había mejorado mucho las cosas, una lágrima de soledad resbaló por su mejilla. El mundo era demasiado cruel para ella, tanta soledad la cansó y de repente allí estaba, en la aldea de la Arena completamente perdida. Bueno, al menos la gente en esta aldea no la temía y se había evitado que cada persona que la viese le tirara insultos a modo de piedras.

De pronto vio a un chico, mayor que ella que se acercaba y conforme lo hacía la gente se le iba apartando, era justo como hacían con ella en su aldea, talvez él también llevara un bijuu en su interior.

Conforme se le acercaba ella veía cada vez mejor como sus ojos eran diferentes a los demás, igual que los suyos.

Gaara iba hacia su casa y decidió pasar por el parque. Como siempre la gente le temía. Pero paso en frente de un chica mas joven que él que no huyó al verlo. No le sonaba de vista, tal vez fuese extranjera, tampoco le importaba mucho. Mientras pensaba en ello, ella le habló:

- Todos te temen.

Ante aquel comentario tan descarado se giró y la miró a los ojos. Tenía los ojos que expresaban una soledad jamás vista por él nada mas que en los espejos que lo reflejaban. Supuso que también llevaba un bijuu.

- Sí.

- Tal vez deberías marcharte de esta aldea.

- Tal vez.

- Si te tienes que ir no te recomiendo que vayas a la aldea de la cascada. En cuando descubran quien eres te rechazaran igual o peor que aquí.

- Tampoco yo te recomiendo que te quedes en esta aldea. En cuanto te descubran la soledad se apoderará de ti.

- Lo cierto es que ya se ha apoderado de mí. No puedo sentirme más sola de lo que estoy.

- ¿Tienes sitio donde dormir esta noche?

- Yo no duermo.

- Yo tampoco duermo, sin embargo todas las noches me tumbo en una cama intentando descansar.

-…

- Te acogeré en mi casa.

Eilan se levantó cuando de repente sintió como su cabeza iba a explotar.

-_No vayas… no vayas…_

Eilan cayó al suelo de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza mientras Gaara la miraba tranquilamente y ella gritaba.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Vete!

-_ Si vas se aprovechará de ti. _

El bijuu le puso imágenes a la chica en su cabeza de cómo Gaara supuestamente se "iba" a aprovechar de ella.

- ¡Cállate! ¡ NO ES CIERTO!

Tras aquel grito mucha gente la miró aterrorizada pensando en que podría ser otro portador de bijuu.

Eilan despertó del trance y enjuagó sus abundantes lágrimas con su mano. No se atrevía a mirar al chico a la cara después de haber montado aquel numerito, seguro que a él nunca jamás le había ocurrido eso. Gaara fue el primero en cortar el silencio.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella lo miró.

- Doce

- Cuando tenía tu edad, hace dos años, aprendí yo a controlar a mi bijuu porque me nombraron Kacekage, debes aprender a controlarlo.

Eilan se levantó tranquila como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso. Mi bijuu se apodera de mí como si fuera una pequeña hormiga a la que aplastar. Por mas que me defiendo e intento hacerlo callar, ella no para, sigue hasta dejarme sin fuerzas, normalmente, me desmayo del dolor que siento por su culpa.

- Este es un buen ejemplo. ¿Qué es lo que te decía tu bijuu?

- M-me decía que no fuera con tigo porque… porque te aprovecharías de mi.- dijo esto con un ligero tono rojo en su clara piel.

- B-bien, pues tu no debes intentar hacerlo callar, sino ponerte de su parte, aunque en realidad no lo estés, en este caso le podrías haber contestado: "Pues pobre de él si lo intenta" o algo así.

- Hai

- Vamonos, la gente ya se empieza a extrañar de que hable con alguien.

Estuvieron un largo rato callados mientras iban a la casa del chico.

-"¿Como se llamará? Siento curiosidad por él" ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara (traducción: Gaara del desierto)

Seguían andando mientras conversaban.

- El mío es Mori no Eilan (traducción: Eilan del bosque)

- Antes dijiste que te nombraron kazekage.¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí

- Pero, ¿si todos te temen como pudieron nombrar kazekage a alguien en el que no confían?

- Mi padre fue el antiguo kazekage y tengo que serlo yo por herencia.

- Tú… ¿Tienes muchas obligaciones como kazekage?

- Sí… ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Eto… a mi me gustaría que me enseñaras a dominar a mi bijou Naptal.

- No

Paró en seco su camino. Eilan se sintió nuevamente sola. Por un momento creyó que Gaara quería ayudarla pero no fue así por lo tanto moriría. Ella se había rebajado a pedirle ayuda y él le había dicho que no, no podía soportarlo, lo aniquilaría. Sus ojos, que por unos momentos parecieron tener brillo volvían a ser fríos y distantes.

Del lado del pie de Gaara surgieron unos brotes de una planta que crecía rápidamente enroscándose en la pierna de Gaara, si no se defendía aquella planta similar a la yedra pero mas consistente, llegaría a su cuello y lo ahogaría. Sin mover ni un pelo simulando una gran tranquilidad dejó que la arena del camino agarrara a Eilan.

- No te soltaré si tu no me sueltas.

Eilan se sintió muy confusa. Nunca jamás había estado en una situación tan crítica. Siempre que alguien la había molestado no había hecho más que alargar un cabo de aquella planta y matarlo. Pero esta vez no podía hacerlo, si lo intentaba él la mataría antes a ella con su arena.

Aflojó la planta que apretaba a Gaara y Gaara desprendió la arena de Eilan. Ella, una vez fuera de peligro se dio la vuelta y se marchó andando dirección contraria a la de Gaara. No estaba a la altura del chico, él era más fuerte que ella. Una lágrima desfiló por su rostro. Si no había conseguido ser amiga de un portador con su misma soledad nunca conseguiría ser amiga de ninguna otra persona. Ella no sabía actuar de otra manera, siempre había sido así y no podía cambiar su forma de actuar, pero, le gustaría tanto tener un amigo.

Esta vez decidió irse a la aldea de la Hoja, tal vez allí no la rechazara nadie. Pero debía descansar así que se puso a buscar un buen sitio en el desierto para recostarse cuando vio a una chica rubia entrenando, era bastante mas mayor que ella y que Gaara y se le quedó mirando pensando en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba entrenando, ahí estaba la clave, si ella entrenaba seguro podría vencer a Gaara.

De repente la chica rubia se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba y se giró a ver quien era.

- ¡Hola! No eres de aquí ¿ verdad?

- No

La rubia miró los ojos de la chica y vio una soledad que le sonaba de algo. Dándose cuenta de que llevaba un bijuu en su interior que le impedía dormir, pero pensó que si la trataba con cariño no la atacaría.

- Soy Temari ¿y tú?

- Soy Eilan

- ¿Tienes un sitio donde pasar la noche?

- El desierto.

- Te aseguro que este no es buen sitio donde pasar la noche, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa? Hay una habitación de sobra.

- Eres la segunda persona que me ofrece un hogar donde pasar esta noche.

- ¿Y qué hiciste con la primera?- dijo con un tono burlesco para hacerla sonreír- ¿Te la comiste?

Eilan no río

- Lo intenté.

Temari intentó ser lo mas amena posible.

- Espero que a mi no intentes comerme.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Hgm.

-Vamos a mi casa

Emprendieron el camino

- ¿Te gustaría hacer una carrera hasta mi casa?

Temari se esperaba una respuesta positiva.

- No

De pronto Eilan vio como una capa de leve desilusión cubría a Temari igual que la que la había cubierto hacía mediadora aproximadamente; pero no la atacó, ni siquiera se enfadó. Se dio cuenta de que esa forma de actuar no era la que ella había usado con Gaara pero era la que debería de haber usado y sintió un gran remordimiento de pensarlo.

Minutos antes de llegar a su casa Temari habló:

- Tengo que avisarte, para que no te asustes: tengo dos hermanos menores que yo, aunque yo diría que los dos son mayores que tú. No quisiera ofenderte, no conozco tu poder, pero intenta no enfadarte con mi hermano menor. No me gustaría que lucharais.

Temari abrió la puerta de la casa y entró con Eilan siguiéndola.

- Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación.

Subieron unas escaleras y Temari abrió la puerta de una habitación. Era grande, con una cama, un escritorio, un ropero y un espejo.

- Entra y descansa, cuando haya acabado de hacer la cena ya te aviso ¿vale?

- Arigato Temari.

Temari sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Eilan se sentó en la cama y cogió la bola que le colgaba del cuello que aparentemente era un colgante, y la abrió por un taponcito que tenía. La bola estaba llena de arena que tiró al suelo en un montoncito e hizo aparecer y desaparecer constantemente de allí la misma planta de antes. Tenía que intentar hacerlo cada vez mas rápido, pero no le funcionaba, siempre crecía a la misma velocidad, así, que una vez cansada de intentarlo sin obtener resultados recogió la arena y la volvió a meter en la bola que cerró con el taponcito. Unos minutos después Temari llamó a la puerta:

- Eilan, la cena ya está, baja en cuanto puedas.

Eilan oyó como Temari tocaba a otras dos puertas avisando a sus hermanos así que bajó mientras esta lo hacía y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa.

Pronto vio bajar a Temari por las escaleras y a un chico siguiéndola y detrás de ese chico estaba…Gaara, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Debió de haberlo supuesto antes, eran hermanos.

Weno ya está. Espero que os haya gustado la idea. Si es así dejad reviews por favor y lo continuaré.

Nutry-chan


	2. Miedo

**Ojos de soledad**

**Capitulo 2: Miedo**

Eilan oyó como Temari tocaba a otras dos puertas avisando a sus hermanos así que bajó mientras esta lo hacía y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa.

Pronto vio bajar a Temari por las escaleras y a un chico siguiéndola y detrás de ese chico estaba…Gaara, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Debió de haberlo supuesto antes, eran hermanos.

Eilan se quedó petrificada, no se lo había esperado, en fin, haría como si nada.

Gaara la estaba bajando las escaleras detrás de Temari y Kankuro cuando sintió la presencia de una cuarta persona, así miró para ver quien era y descubrió a Eilan sentada en SU silla, junto a SU mesa, preparada para comer SU comida dentro de SU casa. ¿Qué hacia ella allí?

- Gaara y kankuro, os presento a Eilan, se quedará unos días aquí.

Dijo Temari.

- Ya nos conocemos- dijo Gaara ante el asombro de Temari- también yo le propuse que viniera pero se enfadó con migo poco después.

Temari recordó lo que le había dicho Eilan :

_- Eres la segunda persona que me ofrece un hogar donde pasar esta noche._

_- ¿Y qué hiciste con la primera?- dijo con un tono burlesco para hacerla sonreír- ¿Te la comiste?_

_Eilan no río_

_- Lo intenté._

Cuando Eilan le había dicho que lo intentó significaba que había intentado "comerse"a Gaara pero no lo había conseguido. Seguramente debía de ser una situación un poco incomoda para Eilan.

- Encantado de conocerte Eilan- dijo kankuro.

Estas palabras sacaron a Eilan de sus pensamientos, era lo que Kankuro quería hacer: cortar el silencio

- I-Igualmente- contestó esta.

Los cuatro se sentaron a cenar. Eilan se sirvió un pedazo de carne, hacía mucho que no comía carne pues cuando no tenía dinero para comprar comida hacía crecer algún árbol frutal y tomaba sus frutas.

- ¿Te ha gustado la aldea Eilan?- dijo Temari intentando sacar un tema

- No

Gaara se enfadaba cada vez mas, esta cría estaba insultando a la aldea.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe?- dijo kankuro

- No me gusta, esta vacía, y toda la gente que te puedas encontrar esta en un parque, el parque mas pequeño, sucio y mal cuidado que ha visto nunca… y no he visto ningún ninja a parte de vosotros…

Gaara se levantó de la silla y de su calabaza apoyada en la pared comenzó a salir arena.

- No te permito que hables así del mi aldea niñata engreída, soy el kazekage y nadie dice eso en mi presencia.

La arena comenzó a rodear a Eilan y la levanto a un metro y medio del suelo, Eilan sintió que la arena la apretaba y localizó una maceta con una planta a tan solo unos metros de ella.

Hizo crecer de allí la planta mas dura que había hecho crecer nunca e intentó que la liberara de allí, movimiento en vano, el tronco de aquella planta se partió, la arena era mas dura. Intentó también golpear a Gaara pero la arena lo paró; no podía hacer nada ya, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

- ¡GAARA!- gritó su hermana- para por favor, déjala, nadie te hizo eso a ti y tu tenias su mismo carácter.

Gaara, al oír esto la soltó y Eilan cayó directa al suelo ese metro y medio llorando. Se levantó corriendo y salió de la casa dirección al desierto. Corría rápido pero sus lágrimas le impedían ver la tormenta de arena que se estaba desencadenando en el desierto. Siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo mas. Entonces se tiró al suelo sollozando y maldiciendo su forma de actuar.

Sintió como la arena de la tormenta la golpeaba y hizo nacer del suelo una flor mucho mas grande que ella que se abrió dándole paso a que entrara. La protegió del viento por el momento. Siguió llorando acurrucada dentro de la gigantesca flor hasta que esta comenzó a tambalearse por obra del fuerte viento, aunque Eilan intentó hacer endurecer el tallo para que no se rompiera terminó rompiéndose y la flor se abrió dejándola caer . Eilan estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando como nunca y sentía como la arena impulsada por el viento la iba sepultando poco a poco pero no hizo nada para resistirse, quiso ser tapada por la arena y no levantarse nunca de allí.

- _Levántate o morirás…-_dijo su bijuu Naptal

- "Quiero morir"

- _Moriremos las dos…_

- "Me da igual"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara vio como ella salía de la casa, estuvieron un cuarto de hora aproximadamente sin decir nada hasta que Temari habló:

- Estarás contento de lo que acabas de hacer, la traje pensando en ti, por fin tendrías alguien con quien compartir tus sufrimientos y tú la dejas marchar. Sabes perfectamente que hace unos días que se acerca una gran tormenta de arena y que hoy descargará su fuerza aquí. Si no vas por ella, morirá. Acabas de ver que sus plantas no la pueden proteger de la arena.

- No iré por ella. Que hubiese moderado sus palabras.

- No lo entiendes, a su edad también tú eras así o incluso peor. Solo aquel chico, cuando luchó con tigo después del examen te hizo cambiar de idea. Además, si no la ayudas morirá y no tendrá oportunidad de mostrar su otra parte.

- No iré por ella.

Con esto Gaara se retiró con un portazo entrando en su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y se puso a darle vueltas, su hermana tenía razón, pero, él no quería ir por ella.

Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que se acordó de lo que hizo su hermana después de aquella lucha, cuando no tenía fuerzas, lo ayudo, lo trajo hasta la aldea de la arena y lo cuidó hasta el final pese a que nunca él le había mostrado la mas mínima pizca de respeto. Tal vez debía él hacer lo mismo con Eilan, ayudarla.

Así pues abrió la ventana y se dirigió al desierto. Intentó que la tormenta parara un poco para así ver algo y vió una flor gigantesca de colores muy llamativos y se acercó para verla.

- "Esto es obra de Eilan, la habrá creado para protegerla, pero no lo ha conseguido, seguro que esta cerca"

Entonces Gaara se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo intentando concentrarse para averiguar en que lugar de aquel extenso desierto se encontraba Eilan.

Obtuvo la respuesta y fue directo hacia donde le decía su bijuu y vio una mano que sobresalía de la arena.

Gaara hizo que la arena que había encima de esta mano se alzara destapándola.

Eilan sintió en medio de sus sollozos que la arena que ya casi la había tapado por completo se alzaba, eso no era la tormenta, era Gaara, seguro.

- "No, otra vez él no"

Tan pronto se quedó al descubierto lo vio e intentó levantarse y corrió hacia el sentido opuesto a él.

- ¡Vete, déjame en paz!

Sus movimientos eran torpes, tropezaba con la arena y no consiguió moverse mas que unos dos o tres metros cuando calló llorando.

A Gaara no le extrañaba ver que alguien huyera de él, pero esta vez había algo distinto, no sabía bien el que pero era distinto y quiso saber el que. Se acercó a la niña que estaba llorando en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi?

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿Si tienes miedo a morir porque dejabas que la arena te enterrara?

- No tengo miedo a morir, tengo miedo de ti, no puedo soportar haber perdido la oportunidad mas grande que he tenido jamás de tener un amigo.

Gaara la abrazó por la espalda e hizo que el viento lleno de arena dejara de golpearla.

- Aun no has perdido esa oportunidad

Eilan se quedo confusa, él la acababa de perdonar, debía de aprovechar la oportunidad.

- Volvamos a casa

Dicho esto, los rodeó una manta de arena que los transportó a la casa del chico donde él posó a Eilan en la cama que le había dicho Temari sería suya por unos días y después se dirigió a su habitación.

Ya sta! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capi.

¡Dejad reviews!

**Michelle**: gracias por la review y espero que te haya gustado este capi.

**SnOoP-HiNaTa**: sí, tengo imaginación n.n. Te agradezco que seas una de mis mejores lectoras, te estas leyendo mis tres fics, jeje.

**Tere-chan**: Gracias por la review. Gracias por leerte mis tres fics, es genial que haya lectoras como tú.

**Kisame-Hoshigaki:** Gracias por la review y me aleegro de que te gustara el fic.

**Dark Pam:** gracias por la review, espero que te haya gustado.


	3. La biblioteca

_Antes de seguir quiero hacer una aclaración: el bijuu de Eilan es un bijou inventado, no existe ningun bijuu, de los siete que se supone que hay que lleve el nombre de Naptal, solo le puse ese nombre porque se me ocurrió jugar con las letras de la palabra "planta" ya que ese bijuu controla las plantas. XD_

**Ojos de soledad**

**Capitulo 3: La biblioteca**

_- Volvamos a casa_

_Dicho esto, los rodeó una manta de arena que los transportó a la casa del chico donde él posó a Eilan en la cama que le había dicho Temari sería suya por unos días y después se dirigió a su habitación._

**Eilan**

Eilan se quedó mirando el techo durante un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que se aburría así, cuando estaba en su casa leía cantidades de libros, era lo que ella hacía por las noches: leer y leer. Pero claro estaba que al marchar de su aldea no iba a cargar con todos los libros.

El aburrimiento se apoderaba de ella, y para colmo estaba cansada…

Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente… se iba a dormir…

- "No, no debo dormirme. Voy a pasear por la casa, porque no puedo salir fuera con esta tormenta."

Se alzó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie

Al bajar las escaleras se encontraba en el comedor donde antes había cenado y donde había tenido lugar la discusión con Gaara.

- "Bien, ya estoy aquí. Y ahora, ¿Qué hago? Sigo sin poder hacer nada interesante"

Entonces miró hacia todos los lados: a su izquierda la puerta de la casa, en frente suya la mesa donde habían cenado y a su derecha… a su derecha una puerta entreabierta.

- "Voy a ver que hay ahí; si esta entreabierta no creo que les importe que entre"

Miró otra vez hacia todos los lados. No vio a nadie y se metió en la habitación.

**Gaara**

Gaara acababa de entrar en su la habitación, como era día de tormenta no podía salir a pasear. Cogió unos papeles de su trabajo y comenzó a trabajar en ellos.

Estuvo un largo rato escribiendo pero, aquello era demasiado aburrido como para estar todo el día haciéndolo y también toda la noche.

Así que decidió irse a bajo y sentarse frente a la ventana para ver aquella tormenta.

Salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, vio a Eilan como miraba a todos los lados, pero no lo había visto. Era como cualquier niño pequeño que estaba a punto de hacer una travesura, la única diferencia era que aquellos niños lucían una gran sonrisa pillina y los ojos les deslumbran, sin embargo Eilan estaba tan seria como siempre y sus ojos eran solitarios.

Pensó que no quería quedarse con la curiosidad, bajaría en silencio a ver que hacía la chica.

Siguió bajando en silencio y se acercó al marco de la puerta sin ser descubierto.

Y entonces la vio: ...

**Eilan**

Entró en la habitación y abrió la luz situada en la pared izquierda.

Aquella habitación estaba llena de estanterías y en cada estantería había cientos de libros. Estaba realmente sorprendida…

**Gaara**

Vio como la chica con un gesto infantil se acercaba a una de las estanterías y comenzaba a leer los lomos de los libros (el lomo del libro es la parte que queda al descubierto cuando están puestos en una estantería; en él se puede leer el título y el autor del libro)

Los miraba todos pasando el dedo por cada uno…

**Eilan**

Había visto todos los títulos de todos los libros de aquella estantería. La mayoría de los libros tenían títulos ridículos o aparentemente aburridos así que pasó a otra estantería para ver si habían libros que pareciesen un poco mas interesantes…

**Gaara**

Pareció insatisfecha con aquella estantería y se dirigió a la próxima. Él tenía curiosidad por saber que esperaba la chica de la biblioteca de un kazekague, aunque algunos libros simplemente habían pasado de generación en generación, la mayoría eran libros sobre informes de la Arena…

**Eilan**

Se inclinó para ver los libros de más debajo de aquella nueva estantería, tenían mucho polvo pero parecían tener mejor pinta que los otros. Con un soplido consiguió que todo el polvo saliese de allí. Aquellos libros sí que los reconocía, eran novelas, de las que a ella le gustaban.

Comenzó a leer los títulos.

- " 'Los bonsáis gigantes', este tiene pinta de ser muy bonito, me lo leeré. 'La materia oscura', es una serie de libros: 'Luces del norte', 'La daga', ' El catalejo lacado' y 'El Oxford de Lyra', parece muy interesante. Mira, 'En edad de merecer', este libro ya me lo he leído, es precioso, como me gustaría que alguien me quisiera tanto como a Saroj, la protagonista. Y este, 'La casa del bosque', este debe de ser muy bonito, voy a leerlo ahora mismo."

Eilan se dispuso a cogerlo…

**Gaara**

Gaara creyó que la chica parecía mas emocionada al ver aquella estantería, lo cierto es que nunca se había fijado en que libros tenían en aquella biblioteca, no sabía que libros podía haber por allí. De pronto vio como la chica cogió un libro.

-"¿Pero que hace? Me lo tendría que haber preguntado antes de cogerlo. Bueno, no creo que sea nada importante, pero voy a comprobar que no sea ningún documento prohibido"

De pronto Eilan sintió como algo rozaba sus piernas, ya lo había sentido antes, era la arena de Gaara.

Tras sentir aquello se giró hacia la puerta y descubrió a Gaara a tan solo cuatro metros de ella.

Del susto el libro se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo y las piernas se le doblaron y se fue cayendo al suelo hasta estar sentada de rodillas.

- "Se acabó, esta vez si que he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Ahora ya no querrá ser mi amigo porque no le he pedido permiso y he entrado sin miramientos aquí."

Sus lágrimas iban a salir de un momento a otro pero ella no quería llorar, se guardó las lágrimas en lo mas hondo de sus ojos, si se le escapaban seguro que Gaara creería que era una niñata llorica y molesta.

Gaara vio aquella sensación en sus ojos, parecían húmedos pero sin estar mojados, sabía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro pero que se estaba conteniendo así que se acercó a ella hasta quedar a tan solo un paso de ella.

- Tienes toda la pinta de ponerte a llorar

Eilan se sintió fatal. Se sentía inferior en todo con respecto a Gaara, aquello la hacía sentir realmente débil: ella estaba allí, esperando que ninguna lágrima saliese y él se estaba burlando de ella, así que intentó decir decidida:

- No estoy llorando.

Pero las palabras le salieron entrecortadas mientras hipaba.

Gaara se extrañó de aquello, la chica se estaba intentando hacer la valiente pero la verdad es que parecía aun más penosa intentándolo. Pero en ese momento no debía de ridiculizarla, sino todo lo contrario.

Se puso de cunclillas frente a ella. Eilan miraba el suelo y él quería que lo mirara a la cara así que la cogió por la barbilla con una mano y la chica cedió a mirarle a los ojos.

- Eilan, nunca te avergüences de llorar. Llorar no es malo, lo único malo es la causa por la llores.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón a Eilan, las lágrimas por fin salían a la superficie liberándose de la oscuridad.

Eilan sabía que tan sabio consejo no se habría dado si estuviese enfadada con ella.

Necesitaba a alguien, siempre lo había necesitado y por fin lo había encontrado, Gaara era ese alguien

Se abalanzó sobre él cogiéndolo por el cuello y llorando en su hombro.

Gaara se sentía confuso, nunca se había sentido tan útil, de esta manera sabia que la chica no lloraría sola como él, sino que tendría alguien apoyándola.

_Ya sta! Espero que os haya gustado._

_Si al leer los nombres de los libros, alguno/a se piensa que se ha vuelto loco/a o que tiene telepatía, no, esos libros definitivamente existen. He puesto esos libros como los preferidos de Eilan porque de hecho, son mis libros preferidos y si alguna vez os teneis que comprar algun libro, os recomiendo esos pero los dos últimos (En edad de merecer y La casa del bosque) no os los deberias de leer si no teneis mas de 18 años. (aunque yo me los leí de buena gana y tengo 13 años XD)_

_Bueno creo que me he ido por las ramas .u …_

**Hinata Hana**: gracias por el review y me alegro de que te gustara el capi.

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**Oscurity**: sí que va a ir despacio, sí; no quero q m pase como n l otro fic q n l capi 6 ya no ser q poner. Y respondiéndote a tu queja sobre que tu no estas: No, si te parece pongo a toda la peña de la clase, a mi hermano, a Encarnita y a Yumi. XD.

**Snoop-Hinata**: Jeje, gracias, tus reviews me suben mucho el ánimo.XD

**Dark Pam:** Gracias por el review. Me halaga que tú, con el fanfic tan bueno que tienes te guste tanto este,o porque es que me río un montón con l de la hermana de Naruto y llevo un cachondeo con los que se lo han leido con lo de la cara de trucha XD.


	4. un pasado que no quiero recordar

Weno ya os traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero q lo disfrutéis y q dejéis review o

**Ojos de soledad**

**Capitulo: Un pasado que no quiero recordar**

_- Eilan, nunca te avergüences de llorar. Llorar no es malo, lo único malo es la causa por la llores._

_Aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón a Eilan, las lágrimas por fin salían a la superficie liberándose de la oscuridad._

_Eilan sabía que tan sabio consejo no se habría dado si estuviese enfadada con ella._

_Necesitaba a alguien, siempre lo había necesitado y por fin lo había encontrado, Gaara era ese alguien_

_Se abalanzó sobre él cogiéndolo por el cuello y llorando en su hombro._

_Gaara se sentía confuso, nunca se había sentido tan útil, de esta manera sabia que la chica no lloraría sola como él, sino que tendría alguien apoyándola. _

Eilan se fue separando poco a poco de Gaara y sus lágrimas decidieron dejar de salir.

- Gaara, me gustaría pedirte algo…

- Dime.

- Nunca he tenido un amigo… me gustaría que fueses mi amigo.

El viento golpeando las paredes rompió el silencio que cubría la habitación y Gaara le contestó.

- Los verdaderos amigos no son amigos de palabra, son amigos de hecho. Cuando dos personas se ayudan mutuamente en todo y se preocupan por el otro, eso es un amigo.

-Yo quiero que seas mi amigo; solo tú puedes entender como me siento.

Los dos podían oír como el viento golpeaba fuertemente las paredes de la casa cuando de repente la luz de la habitación comenzó a fallar y de repente hubo un apagón.

- Tranquila Eilan, en los días de tormenta son usuales los apagones en esta aldea.

Pero Eilan ya no lo escuchaba, un trance se había apoderado de ella, ya no escuchaba nada de su alrededor; ahora estaba en otro lugar de su pasado que ella creía haber enterrado en el fondo de sus recuerdos.

Flash back

La familia de Eilan estaban en el jardín: el padre, la madre, su hermano y su hermana mayores y Eilan. Todos le habían pedido a Eilan que hiciera madurar las cerezas del árbol porque estaban en invierno y a todos les hacía ilusión comer cerezas el día del cumpleaños de Eilan.

Todos estaban muy alegres incluso Eilan, era de noche y después de aquella demostración todos comieron cerezas a gusto. Mas tarde todos se fueron a dormir y la madre de Eilan le dijo.

- Recuerda Eilan que no debes dormirte, sino nos pondrías en peligro a toda la aldea.

- Sí mama.

Su madre le puso una mano sobre la cabeza de esta

- Muy bien cariño, si te entra hambre han sobrado cerezas, están en la cocina.

- Gracias mama.

Todos se fueron a dormir, ella se quedó sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar leyendo un libro no muy complicado de leer, puesto que solo tenía tres años.

Estaba muy cansada, jamás había gastado tanto chakra, el libro se le resbaló de las manos y sus parpados se cerraron sin querer.

En unos segundos estaba levantada, ella podía ver todo lo que ocurría y todo lo que hacía, como de normal, solo que, no era ella quien controlaba su cuerpo, ella no podía dirigir su cuerpo a voluntad. Intentó mover su mano, pero no le respondía.

-"¡Mama!¡Mama!¡Ayudame!"

Por mas que gritaba, sus llantos no se oían en ningún lugar.

De pronto vio como su hermano mayor bajaba por las escaleras, seguramente iba al cuarto de baño.

- "¡Vete!¡Huye!¡No quiero hacerte daño!"-pero los gritos no salían de su boca

- Hola hermana, voy al baño que no me aguanto más. Buenas noches

Pero una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la pequeña Eilan, que alzó la mano derecha dirigida por la bijuu Naptal e hizo un pequeño movimiento que hizo que de la maceta mas cercana saliera una dura yedra que cogió a su hermano por el cuello y lo ahogó en unos instantes.

- "No"-lloraba Eilan- "¿porque me haces esto, Arima, hermano."

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Eilan dirigido por Naptal mató a toda la familia y mas gente de la aldea hasta que el Kage consiguió despertarla y rehacer el sello que ocultaba a Naptal.

Pero para asegurarse de que todo aquello no se repitiera ocultaron a la pobre niña en un oscuro y húmedo calabozo a pesar de que la niña jurara en llantos que no dejaría que volviera a ocurrir.

La encerraron durante tres años y todos los de la aldea quisieron aplazar su día de salida por lo que salió ya cuando cumplió los ocho años.

En el calabozo de Eilan…

- Cinco hormigas caminan en fila, mato la última- Eilan estrujó su dedo contra el suelo de arena en el que corrían las hormigas en fila mientras cantaba casi en susurros-y quedan cuatro. Cuatro hormigas caminan en fila…

- Eilan, hoy es el día.-dijo el ninja que vigilaba todas las noches

Eilan lo miró con unos ojos fríos llenos de soledad que no tenía antes de entrar allí.

El kage abrió la puerta, este era el momento que ella anhelaba. Justo cuando abrieran esa puerta sus poderes ya no estarían sellados con esos estúpidos pergaminos.

Dio un paso al frente saliendo de allí mirando la cara del kage.

- Estas… -dijo en un susurro- muerto

En seguida salió de aquella arena del suelo una gran rama que traspasó al kage por el pecho y a todos aquellos que intentaron pararla.

Cuando salió a la superficie se encontró con que todas las casas tenían las puertas y ventanas cerradas e incluso había algunas que tenían pegados pergaminos de protección.

Mucha gente intentó volverla a llevar al calabozo, pero no consiguieron ni tocarla, ella veía sangre por todas partes, muertos y más muertos y esta vez no era Naptal quien mataba, sino ella. Aquella era la venganza, su venganza por haberla encerrado cinco años por un crimen que ella no cometió.

Cuando la poca gente que quedaba en la aldea decidió que atacarla era inútil se dirigió a su antigua casa y cambió su ropa rasguñada y pequeña por algunas prendas de su fallecida hermana mayor que yacían en el armario de esta última.

A partir de aquel día ya nadie intentó parar sus pasos y nadie quiso acercarse a ella.

Fin flash back

Eilan despertó como quien despierta de una trágica pesadilla y se vio con que la luz había vuelto un segundo antes de ella despertar y ella seguía sentada allí. Le invadieron unas terribles ganas de matar, necesitaba aquel olor cálido de la sangre de otros sobre sus mejillas.

Gaara vio como al volver la luz, a Eilan le había ocurrido algo: tenía la piel mas pálida que de normal, los labios se le habían vuelto de un rojo carmesí, las pupilas se le habían alargado formando semejanza con las de un gato y las orejas parecía que se estuvieran haciendo mas amplias y puntiagudas.

Gaara se imaginaba lo que le estaba pasando: el bijuu la estaba excitando para matar.

Así al chico no se le ocurrió nada más que decirle:

- Debes contener esas ganas de matar, a no ser que quieras que tu amigo te hiera para pararte los pies.- dijo esto golpeándole con el dedo índice en la frente.

La piel y los labios de Eilan volvían a su color habitual, las orejas volvían a ser pequeñas y redondas y sus ojos dejaban de ser como los de un gato.

- No puedo controlarla, si no me ayudas la historia se volverá a repetir.- Gaara la miraba un poco sorprendido mientras ella hablaba- yo… ¡No quiero volver a matar por su culpa!

Se hizo el silencio durante un largo minuto…

- Eilan, yo no puedo ayudarte en eso. Solo tú puedes hacer algo. Deja de decir que no puedes hacerlo y habla de una vez con Naptal. Llega hasta un acuerdo con ella, hazle caso de vez en cuando, enséñale cosas que ella jamás haya visto, y a cambio que no se entrometa en tu vida a no ser que la necesites. Sin ese acuerdo tu poder esta al mínimo y te causa muchos problemas. No te creas que eres la única que tiene problemas con su bijuu, ellos tienen demasiada maldad y si tú absorbes su maldad lo único que puede causarte es dolor.

Estuvieron los dos en silencio unos minutos…

- Gracias por lo que me acabas de decir, creo que me será muy útil a partir de ahora.

Eilan se levantó, se sacudió las rodillas y se dispuso a irse de aquel ambiente tan incómodo.

- Espera… te dejas el libro que has elegido- dijo Gaara

Eilan se giró y alargó la mano hasta la del chico, que le estaba acercando el polvoriento libro.

Por fin, acerco lo suficiente la mano hasta llegar a coger el libro, al hacer este movimiento estuvo en contacto con la mano de Gaara unos segundos. Algo le paralizó el cuerpo, no podía moverse; ella sabía que no era el bijuu, ni tampoco la arena de Gaara, ¿Qué era aquella sensación, nunca la había experimentado.

Por su parte, Gaara, al ver que la chica no se movía, dijo:

- ¿Piensas pasarte lo que queda de noche como una estatua?

En decir eso, Eilan reaccionó. Rápidamente apretó su mano contra el libro y se lo acercó hacia sí.

- No…-sus pómulos se coloraron, cosa que Gaara no pasó por alto-…voy… a leer.

- Yo voy a ver que libros hay por esta biblioteca.

Eilan salió por la puerta confundida, ¿Qué le había ocurrido?.

- "Naptal, ¿Cómo has podido paralizar mi cuerpo, si yo no estaba dormida?"

- "_Yo no puedo paralizar tu cuerpo, puedo moverlo por mi cuenta, pero solo si estas dormida .Tú te has paralizado_"

- "¿Cómo voy a hacer yo tal cosa? Yo muevo siempre mi cuerpo a mi antojo a no ser que tú te entrometas."

- _"Por una vez que no hago nada y me tienes que culpar de ello"_

- "Demuéstralo"

- _"¿El qué?"_

- "Si no me haces nada, me ganaré tu confianza"

_- "¿Nada como qué?"_

- "Nada como enviarme imágenes de mi pasado que no quiero recordar. Nada como excitarme para que ataque."

- _"¿Y yo que gano con tu confianza?"_

_-_ "Cuando me pidas algo razonable te lo concederé?"

-_"Trato hecho. Mi primera petición es que leas, quiero saber de que trata este libro"_

Así pues, Eilan comenzó a leer sentada en el suelo, debajo de una lámpara de pie que emitía un fino alo de luz.

Gaara se sentó allí en la biblioteca a pensar en lo ocurrido.

- "Tal vez debería ayudarla…"

- "_Que chica mas inútil"_

- "Un bijuu como tú puede llegar a ser muy molesto"

Shukaku emitió una risa malévola dentro de la cabeza de Gaara.

- "¿Conoces a la bijuu Naptal?"

- "_Sí, es una bijuu con forma de gata"_

_-_"De gata…por eso sus ojos y orejas tomaban semejanza con las de un gato"

-"_Sí, era la bijuu Naptal de tres colas. Era conocida porque cuando alguien se le acercaba no lo atacaba directamente. Siempre le decía que le perdonaría la vida si le concedía un deseo"_

_-_"¿Qué tipo de deseos pedía?"

-"_Normalmente eran cosas imposibles que la persona no conseguía y de esta forma ella acababa matando a la persona en concreto."_

_-_"¿Tubiste alguna relación de amistad o enemistad con ella?"

-_"No, nosotros, los bijuus no teníamos amistad entre nosotros. Igualmente nunca hubiese entablado una amistad con ella. Es muy arrogante y orgullosa."_

_- "_Como tú"

-_ "No te conviene insultarme"_

Estuvieron callados durante un momento

- "¿Crees que debería ayudarla?"

-_ "Yo no lo haría, puede ocurrir algo"_

_-"_¿Qué puede ocurrir según tú?"

- _"Que ingenuo eres, tu hermano Kankuro era un poco mas espabilado a los catorce años en ese sentido"_

Gaara sabía que Shukaku no se lo iba a decir aunque se lo pidiera, así, que para no darle el gusto se calló y no le habló más durante toda la noche

Weno, ¿Qué tal? ¿os ha gustado? Expresadlo en el review porfis.XD

Ha estado un poco triste el pasado de Eilan pero es que hace poco vi Elfen Lied y se me ha pegado.XD

Normalmente me gusta dejarlo en un momento mas intrigante pero al ver que ya iba por la página 9 del word una parte de mi dijo: Ten cuidado Nutry, a ver si te cansas.XD

Paso a contestar reviews(las pocas que me dejáis ToT)

**Dark Pam**: gracias por el review, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y espero que te haya gustado este y continua pronto con tu fan fic, que tengo ganas de seguir leyéndolo. XD

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: ¿Qué esperabas: que sugiriera unos libros sin haberlos leído antes XD? Sí, me gusta leer y esos libros son los que mas a dentro me han llegado. Te agradezco tu review y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Snoop-Hinata**: bueno, he tardado lo mío pero esta vez tengo excusa, estuve unos días ingresada en el hospital y, obviamente, en el hospital no hay ordenadores XD. Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Oscurity:** ¡Tú, ¡Pikachu, ¡Agumon! ; ¡me estas rayando con tanto bla! Si no me escribes ningun BLA en este review te grabo el cuarto dvd XD…muajajajaja, q malvada soy XD


	5. Como ovejas

Hola, ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo. Siento no haber actualizado antes. Lo se, lo se: no tengo excusa que valga. Para explicaros mi tardanza os lo explicaré con un mini-cómic. Se lee de izquierda a derecha. Para tardar poco, hice los personajes SDs (cabezas grandes, cuerpos pequeños). La chica soy yo, el reloj es Tiempo y la bombilla es Inspiración. El link es este: http/img342.imageshack.us/img342/4094/cmic9lp.png

(Os agradecería mucho que entrarais y me lo comentarais en el review)

**Ojos de soledad**

**Capitulo 5: Como ovejas**

Eilan miró a su alrededor en busca de una lámpara para leer el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Al encontrarla, se sentó en el suelo debajo de aquella lámpara de pie y abrió el libro cuidadosamente. Era tan antiguo que parecía que en cualquier momento podría romperse una de aquellas páginas con majestuosa facilidad.

Comenzó al leer en silencio, leía una página tras de otra a una velocidad increíble. Realmente le gustaba leer, para ella un libro era un portal donde desaparecía del mundo real e iba a para a lugares en los que podía conocer el amor, la amistad, la justicia y otros sentimientos que ella jamás había sentido en la realidad. Cuando ya iba casi por el final del libro oyó un sonido procedente de la biblioteca, alzó la cabeza firme para ver que era y vio a Gaara salir de la habitación. Eilan lo miraba y vio como Gaara caminaba desde la puerta de la biblioteca hasta la salida de la casa, como abría la puerta y como se iba de allí para acabar paseando por la villa.

Eilan siguió leyendo el libro hasta que se hizo de día. Gaara aun no había vuelto, seguramente estaría en su despacho de kazekage. Miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared. Eran las cinco de la mañana, tal vez un poco pronto, pero no podía esperar más para comenzar a entrenar. Entrenaría hasta estar al nivel de Gaara.

Entró en la biblioteca y dejó el libro de donde lo había cogido y salió de la casa. Miró hacia el desierto, la tormenta había amainado. No había nadie en las calles. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se dirigió a un pequeño oasis que seguramente había sido el comienzo de la aldea con el que se había topado el primer día que llegó. Tampoco había nadie allí, era el sitio perfecto para practicar el jutsu que le enseñaron cuando aun estaba en la aldea de la cascada.

Se colocó frente a una palmera e hizo unos sellos, se apoyó en la palmera y… no ocurrió nada.

- "¿Que pasa? Debería de haber desaparecido en el interior del árbol?"  
Lo intentó de nuevo, pero al apoyarse presionó con fuerza para ver si así funcionaba; entonces sintió como su cuerpo iba penetrando e el árbol, lo había conseguido…Pero de repente un dolor muy agudo comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, no podía continuar allí dentro, tenía que conseguir salir pero cada vez que lo intentaba se hundía mas adentro en el tronco; le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía que salir. Entonces hizo crecer una de sus plantas que la cogió del brazo y tiró con fuerza hacia fuera hasta sacarla del todo.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza, sentía un mareo que acabaría por desmayarla. Rápidamente hizo crecer una pequeña planta medicinal con hojas alargadas, arrancó una de las hojas y se la metió en la boca. El mareo fue bajando de intensidad, entonces se acordó de su sensei cuando trataba de enseñarles a los tres de su grupo aquel jutsu tan solo hacía una semana y les había dicho que podía ser un jutsu peligroso si no se hacía bien y que siempre que lo practicaran debían de hacerlo con alguien de la aldea que los vigilara para no tener serios problemas. En ese omento ella no tenía a nadie de la aldea cerca para ayudarle a practicar el jutsu, y aunque estuviera cerca de alguien se su aldea no hubiese pedido ayuda a nadie, ella era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo y no quería que nadie supiese que necesitaba ayuda.

Lo volvió a intentar esta vez concentrándose de veras en lo que quería lograr, cerró los ojos e hizo los sellos, concentró gran parte de su chacra en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo y se dejó caer suavemente hacia la palmera. Cuando su cuerpo tocó el tronco, sintió de nuevo como su cuerpo se fundía dentro de la palmera, ya iba por la mitad del cuerpo cuando volvió a sentirse mal y como le quemaba la piel.

- "¡No, tengo que conseguirlo…!"

Para ello se concentró aun más y dirigió todo su chacra hacia los centros de dolor que parecía expandirse rápidamente por su cuerpo como una gran plaga. Consiguió neutralizar el dolor con gran esfuerzo y entrar por completo en el interior de la palmera.

Allí se sentía segura, era como si ya nadie pudiese verla; y en realidad nadie podía hacerlo; no sabía explicar la sensación que la envolvía allí dentro, era como un calor y a la vez frío, como si estuviera concentrada y a la vez todas sus partículas separadas, como si pudiese estar allí eternamente y sin importarle nada. Era una sensación realmente extraña.

Pero aunque le gustase estar allí, se daba cuenta de que su chacra se gastaba por segundos, siendo aquella una técnica tan complicada y que tanto chacra requería. Así que con todas sus fuerzas se concentró y estiró un brazo fuera del árbol, poco a poco fue saliendo hasta acabar fuera de pie en el oasis. Se encontraba exhausta, le faltaba el aire y estaba realmente cansada, como si hubiese corrido durante días enteros sin parar ni siquiera a comer.

- "Tal vez debería de volver a la aldea"

Se agachó lentamente y arrancó con cuidado otra hoja de la pequeña planta que había hecho crecer antes y se la comió.

- "Esta planta medicinal me hará sentir mejor."

Cuando terminó de masticar se levantó y comenzó el corto trayecto hacia la aldea pero que a ella le pareció en aquellos momentos largos debido a su cansancio.

Al llegar a la aldea vio a gente por las calles, a niños que correteaban jugando mientras sus madres se contaban los últimos chismes probablemente inciertos y a mujeres que entraban salían de las tiendas comprando lo necesario.

Ella nunca sería una de esas mujeres, le parecían patéticas. Tan usuales y normales que parecían un gran rebaño de ovejas, pensó Eilan, todas aquellas ovejas eran iguales. Algunas daban mas lana que otras, algunas tenían mas cachorros a sus alrededores que otras, pero en realidad eran iguales. Sin embargo allí estaba ella, era como si no fuera una normal, tal vez la oveja negra, una chica distinta y que jamás cambiaría. No sabía si aquello le agradaba o le disgustaba, solo sabía que era así y que no podía cambiar, que aquella horrible gata siempre estaría en su interior molestando.

Entonces un grito a sus pies le devolvió de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Konichihua! ¿Le gustaría comprarme un tomate? ¡Son frescos y muy dulces!

Eilan miró hacia abajo y vio a un niñito mirándola contento, ofreciéndole un tomate demasiado maduro como si fuera lo mejor que tenía para vender. Se inclinó para estar a la altura del niño y cogió uno de los tomates que el niño llevaba en su cesta.

- Este tomate no está bueno. ¿Tratas de engañarme?

Al niño se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y miró a Eilan con pena.

Eilan hizo crecer una plantita de tomates de la que salieron unos cinco tomates que se veían realmente bien.

- Esto es un tomate bueno.

El niñito no salía de su asombro, arrancó los tomates y se los guardó en la cesta.

- Si recoges los tomates de esta planta, tu recolecta será mas abundante y los tomates siempre estarán mas buenos. Transplanta la planta con cuidado a tu casa y riégala todos los días.

- Arigato- dijo el niño mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

- "_Alguien te observa"_

Eilan se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Realmente había mucha gente en esa calle pero no parecía que nadie le estuviera prestando la menor atención. Buscó entre las caras de la gente que había por allí, hasta que encontró unos ojos mirándole. Era Kankuro, se le acercó hasta quedar en frente de él.

- Hola. Temari me ha dicho que te buscara, le gustaría que te quedases a comer.

Eilan asintió. Realmente no necesitaba ninguna invitación de Temari, iba a presentarse igualmente en su casa, aun y así no dijo nada. Eilan supuso que los dos hermanos de Gaara daban por hecho que Gaara había ido a ayudarla la noche anterior.

- Vamos.- Kankuro comenzó a andar y Eilan se colocó a su lado sin decir nada.- "Ha sido un bonito detalle el del niño. Después de todo no es tan mala…" ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana?

- En un pequeño oasis no muy lejos de aquí entrenando- dijo Eilan sin ganas.

Bufff… estaba muy cansada. Realmente le había venido bien encontrarse con Kankuro, sino hubiese tenido que buscar la casa, y la verdad era que no se acordaba mucho de por donde se encontraba. Las calles de aquella aldea eran muy estrechas, exceptuando la principal, y le hubiese sido difícil encontrar la casa. Trató de memorizar el camino para otra vez, buscaba cosas características, una casa mas redonda que las demás, un póster grande con un anuncio de un nuevo bar, en una casa que mas bien parecía una figura geométrica por su forma exacta se giraba a la derecha y se seguía recto hasta que viera una casa en cuya puerta había un grabado con el símbolo de la arena. Aquella era la casa.

Kankuro abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Eilan primero.

Eilan entró y no vio a nadie en la sala de estar, recorrió el pasillo hasta la cocina en la que entró. Allí estaba Temari trabajando para hacer la comida.

-"Parece una de aquellas madres estúpidas de la calle central de la aldea, solo que Temari no cuida a sus hijos, sino a sus hermanos. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde están los padres ellos?"

Temari vio a Eilan de reojo mirándola.

- Hola Eilan. – dijo tranquila mientras seguía cortando en rodanchas unas verduras- ¿Cómo te ha ido el entrenamiento?

Eilan se quedó un poco parada. A Kankuro no le había dado tiempo a cantárselo.

-¿Cómo sabes que me he ido a entrenar?-dijo Eilan un poco agobiada

- Porque te vi salir de casa. Cuando tú saliste yo estaba cambiándome en mi habitación para ir a entrenar y te vi desde la ventana.

- Mmh – Eilan asintió - ¿Dónde están tus padres, Temari?

Temari siguió cocinando un rato en silencio pensando en si explicárselo o no. Tal vez a Gaara no le parecía una buena idea que le contara a Eilan su pasado y se enfadaba con ella. No quería arriesgarse.

Eilan siguió mirando a Temari casi sin pestañear. Aun seguía esperando su respuesta. Esta vez Temari dejó de trabajar un momento y la miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento, no puedo hablarte de ello. Me preguntas algo que no debo responderte yo sola, puesto que alguno de mis hermanos podría…emm ,- Temari hizo una débil mueca- ya sabes, sentirse ofendido. Además, creo que ninguno de nosotros tres quiere desenterrar un pasado ya olvidado que podría herir especialmente a Gaara.

- Mmh…Tranquila, no volveré a preguntar a nadie sobre esto.

Tras esto dio media vuelta y atravesó el pasillo de nuevo, entró en la salita-comedor que estaba desierta y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que, como Temari le había dicho, sería suya por unos días.

Al entrar descubrió que estaba tan perfectamente ordenada como el día anterior cuando Temari se la había enseñado. Estaba bastante agotada. Se tumbó en la cama y pensó en lo que iba a hacer.

- "Creo que esta tarde no entrenaré. Me encuentro en malas condiciones después de gastar tanto chacra. No creo que ninguno de los de mi grupo haya conseguido hacer ese jutsu sin ayuda de nuestro sensei"

- "Debes volverte mas fuerte. Esta tarde has de entrenar. Conseguiremos matar a ese Gaara y nos haremos con su aldea"

- "Naptal, si tanto insistes iremos a entrenar esta noche, por la tarde quiero descansar. Pero aun y así, no quiero matar a nadie de esta aldea."

- "Cambiaras de opinión…"

Eilan optó por no discutirle, aunque realmente no estuviese de acuerdo con ella. Entonces escuchó el ruido de la vajilla chocando levemente entre sí. Pensó en que podría ser Temari poniendo la mesa. Fue a ayudarla, después de lo que estaba haciendo por ella era algo que se sentía con obligación de hacer. Después de todo, no era tanto trabajo.

Bajó las escaleras rápida, entró en la cocina y vio a Temari cargada con cuatro vasos, cuatro platos, y una cacerola.

- Trae- Eilan le cogió la cacerola- yo te ayudo.

- Gracias

Las dos salieron haia la salita-comedor y lo dejaron todo encima de la mesa cuando llamó en teléfono.

- Eilan, ves ordenándolo en la mesa, voy a coger el teléfono.

Eilan hizo lo que Temari le había dicho cuando escuchó un grito de felicidad deTemari que aun estaba hablando por teléfono.

- ¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Que bien! ¡Que alegría!... ¿Cuántos días serán?... ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verte!... Yo también te quiero…mua…hasta pronto.

Eilan oyó como Temari colgaba el teléfono y se ponía a gritar y a saltar de contenta. Entró saltando a la salita-comedor, donde ya habían bajado sus dos hermanos.

-¿No me digas? Se viene a pasar unos días. –dijo Gaara como si fuera algo habitual que su hermana se pusiera a chillar y dar saltitos por la casa

Temari se cogió del cuello de sus hermanos.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Que bien! –dijo Temari resistiendose de no gritar para que ninguno de sus hermanos le diera un empujon.

- Temari, por favor… pareces una cría…- dijo Kankuro molesto por el abrazo de su hermana que parecía, terminaría por ahogarlo.

Temari se separó de sus hermanos.

- Te equivocas Kankuro- dijo sonriendo la chica- una cría enamorada.

Tras esto se fue cantando hacia la cocina para traer los cubiertos.

Eilan miró primero a Kankuro y luego a Gaara, no recordaba haber viso a nadie así.

Gaara hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

Cuando ya estaban todos sentados comiendo Temari comenzó a hablar.

- Vendrá de aquí unos días. Me ha dicho que se quedará mínimo una semana. También me ha dicho que me quiere mucho y que tenía muchas ganas de volver a verme…

Kankuro y Gaara miraban a Temari aburridos, mientras que Eilan, aun confundida sobre lo que pasaba, cortó a Temari su explicación.

- ¿Quién es él?

Temari la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Él es… él es el protagonista de mis sueños, el que me hace suspirar, el que me tiene en sus pensamientos…

- Él es el novio de Temari- dijo Gaara yendo al grano.

Kankuro siguió a Gaara en su resumida explicación:

- Vive en Konoha y no pueden verse nada más que cuando alguno de los dos es enviado a la otra aldea para realizar alguna misión.

- Se llama Shikamaru y es el mejor chico del mundo- añadió Temari.

Eilan miró a Temari. No sabía que decirle. Se quedó callada y así no estropearía nada.

- Eilan, el amor es genial. Estos dos boniatos no me quieren decir quien les gusta, pero creo saber quién le gusta a Kankuro.- Kankuro se puso rojo como un tomate- cierta chica de Konoha con dos moños…- Temari miró a su hermano con cara pícara y este se puso mas rojo si se podía y miró a su hermana con enfado.

- ¡A mí no me gusta esa tal Tenten! No se porqué te empeñas.

- No sabes mentir… -dijo Gaara mirándolo.

Temari se puso a reí y Eilan y Gaara esbozaron una sonrisa.

Eilan miró a Gaara. Era la sonrisa mas bonita que jamás hubiese visto. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y le pareció lo mas bonito que hubiese visto nunca. Ahora que lo pensaba, el chico no estaba nada mal. Se había quedado embobada mirándolo, cuando Temari la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Eilan- Eilan la miró, y deseó que ninguno de los tres se hubiese dado cuenta de que se había quedado embobada; miró mejor a Temari, por su cara, no parecía que lo hubiera visto.- dinos, ¿y a ti quien te gusta, ¿tal vez algún chico de tu aldea?

Eilan se quedó mirándola, como intentando asimilar lo que le acababa de preguntar.

- A mi no me gusta nadie, ni me gustará nadie jamás.- dijo Eilan sincera mirándola- No pienso estropear mi vida casándome ni queriendo a nadie.

Temari se quedó callada un momento.

- Alguna vez te tragarás tus propias palabras, Eilan.- dijo al fin.

Contesto los reviews:

**KARINNA LA NINJAX**: gracias por el review. La verdad es que desde el principio, tal vez tendría que haber puesto a un bijuu que existiera. Pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió y me imaginé un bijuu por mi misma. Hasta pronto, espero tu review.

**Kyroa-chan:** Gracias por el review. Al principio yo tambien pensé que Gaara hablaba demasiado, pero es que cuando en el capítulo 249 del manga Gaara le dice a Kankuro que le gustaría escapar de su camino de soledad. Por eso creí que, seguramente, hablaría un poco más. Y ya estoy mucho mejor, solo estuve mal una semana y media o así. Hasta pronto.

**Oscurity**: Pues no, nos nos iremos a ver mundo Obi Guan Sole. Pero bueno, al menos sabemos que ganamos entre las de nuestra clase (¡Optimismo al poder!) jaja. Espero que leas esto antes de irte a veranear. Mejor dicho, espero que quedemos antes de irte a veranear. Escríbeme un review y así podremos ver el lado oscuro de la fuerza, muajajajaja. Que te lo pases muy bien en la playita y que leas mucho manga. Y morruda, que no te han puesto ningún libro de matemáticas… y al ver mis notas decías que daba asco, pero es que las tuyas…XD

**Snoop-hinata:** Sí, estube en el hospital. Pero tranquila, solo fue un desarreglo hormonal y además solo estuve mala unas dos semanitas, ahora estoy de lujo D. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este tambien te haya gustado. Si quieres agrégame al msn: .Hasta pronto.

**Sabaku no Temari**: gracias por el cumplido, la verdad es que mucha gente me lo dice que escribo bien, supongo que es porque leo mucho. Tienes razones para amar a Gaara, es el mejor chico de Naruto. Ojala hubiese un chico así en real… (se me cae la baba). Weno, hasta pronto.

**Tere-chan**: Gracias por el review, he tardado un poco en seguirlo, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Gracias por leer el fic, escribid reviews porfis y hasta pronto.


	6. no quiero volver

- A mi no me gusta nadie, ni me gustará nadie jamás.- dijo Eilan sincera mirándola- No pienso estropear mi vida casándome ni queriendo a nadie.

Temari se quedó callada un momento.

- Alguna vez te tragarás tus propias palabras, Eilan.- dijo al fin.

Eilan negó con la cabeza seria.

- No lo haré.

Terminaron de comer y entre todos quitaron la mesa.

- Bueno Eilan-dijo Temari- nosotros nos vamos ya a arreglar ciertas cosas con Gaara.

- De acuerdo- dijo Eilan - ¿Puedo coger un libro de la biblioteca, Gaara?- dijo dirigiéndose al chico.

Gaara la miró y pensó en la pregunta

- Sí. Pero no cojas ni leas ningún documento.

Eilan asintió. Eso no le parecía un problema, después de todo, a ella no le interesaban esas cosas.

Entró en la habitación y se dirigió a la estantería que había visto la noche anterior. Miró detenidamente los títulos y finalmente se decidió por "Luces del norte". Se sentó allí mismo y comenzó a leer. Pronto llegó a la última página del extenso libro. Miró el reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes. Eran aun las siete de la tarde. Volvió a dejar el libro en la estantería y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa. Abrió la puerta y salió a la calle.

- "Iré al mismo lugar que esta mañana y trataré de ver si en nuestra aldea se han dado cuenta de nuestra desaparición."

- "_Seguramente ni lo han notado. Después de todo estarán mejor sin nosotras"_

- "Ojalá sea así"

Eilan andó calle abajo hasta llegar a la segunda esquina, tal y como antes había calculado. Giró a la izquierda y vio la casa geométrica con el gran cartel. No tuvo problemas para encontrar la calle principal de donde se podía salir para ir al desierto. Atravesó la gran puerta de la entrada de la aldea y se dirigió a un pequeño montículo de arena con unas quince palmeras aproximadamente desde donde nadie de la aldea podía verla. Miró el lugar que mas sombra tuviera para no quemarse con el sol. Se puso de rodillas e hizo unos sellos. Seguidamente presionó sus manos con fuerza contra la arena del suelo y cerró los ojos. En ese mismo instante crecía un pequeño brote en un maceta del despacho del regidor de la aldea oculta de la cascada. De ese brote nació una diminuta flor con un ojo en su interior. Un ojo desde el que Eilan podía observar y oír lo que allí ocurría…

- Nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estaba cuando nos hemos ido a su casa a entrenar. No había acudido estos últimos días. – dijo uno de los dos niños que se encontraba presentes en la sala, ambos compañeros de Eilan.

- ¿Cuantos días?- dijo el regidor nervioso

- Siete días- dijo rápido el sensei de los dos niños, y por consecuente, el sensei de Eilan.

- Ya veo- dijo el regidor tomando unos pergaminos

- Tenemos que traerla de alguna manera. Ella es nuestra mayor arma, señor. Sin ella cualquier otra aldea puede atacarnos en cualquier momento. Ella es la kunoichi más fuerte de toda la aldea. Tenemos que hacerla volver.

- Escucha Gentoku, enviaremos un mensaje urgente a todas las aldeas principales de cada país para averiguar donde esta, amenazando sutilmente diciendo que si nos mienten y nos enteramos que así ha sido, podemos romper el pacto que tenemos. En cuanto nos informen de su paradero, tus dos subordinados irán por el instrumento.

Los dos niños se quedaron en silencio mirando a su sensei lastimosamente quien los defendió.

- Pero señor, Kouro y Ryomou no serán capaces de traer a la niña solos. Ella los matará seguro- dijo preocupado

- No lo creo, mas bien apunto a que será a ellos dos a los únicos que no mate.

- ¿Señor, va a arriesgar la vida de mis dos subordinados por ese objeto? No puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto solo por esa temida arma…

Eilan no quería escuchar mas, solo de saber aquello la producía nauseas. Ella sabía que nadie de la aldea la quería, simplemente le tenían miedo. Pero siempre había pensado que el regidor y su sensei, e incluso podía decir sus dos compañeros, la querían un poco mas. Aunque solo fuera un poquito. Pero todo era una mentira, una falsedad que oscurecía aun mas su corazón.

- "¿Eso es lo que yo soy para mi regidor¿un arma?"- lloró mas- "¿una herramienta sin sentimientos?"- Eilan acercó su mano derecha a sus ojos e intentó limpiarse las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible. Aquello era como intentar secar el mar. Una tarea imposible para ella.

- "¿Por qué todo a mi?"

Eilan agachó su cuerpo contra sus rodillas y se acurrucó en la arena. Parecía que las lágrimas por fin se desvanecían, pero ella no podía moverse. Se quedó allí, acurrucada cuando la rabia superó la tristeza.

- "¿Por qué lloro? Porque ellos no me quieran, esa no es razón para llorar ni mucho menos."- pensó Eilan sonriendo vagamente.

- _"No lloras por eso. Lloras porque sabes que tendrás que volver a ese infierno. Cuando le manden la carta a Gaara, él tendrá que descubrirte bajo amenaza de deshacer el pacto."_

- No… quiero… volver… ¡Nadie me hará volver!- dijo acurrucándose aun mas mientras unas gruesas plantas salían del suelo y lo golpeaban. Era como una danza de plantas, golpeaban la arena con fuerza provocando una gran polvareda.

- "_Si intentan hacerte volver los mataremos…"_

Eilan intentó tranquilizarse un poco. Sabía que si le seguía la corriente a Naptal acabaría convenciéndola de matar a sus compañeros. Pero si de lo contrario le llevaba la contraria se enfadaría y acabaría produciéndole dolor.

- "Ya veremos Naptal"

Eilan se acomodó debajo de la palmera en la que estaba arrodillada. Se sentó mejor y apoyó su cabeza en el tronco de la palmera. Respiró lentamente y sintió como poco a poco su respiración se iba calmando, y también los intensos latidos de su corazón debidos a los nervios parecían aminorar su marcha.

- "Me he puesto nerviosa. Eso es todo. Pero yo se que nadie me moverá de aquí... absolutamente nadie. Aquí estoy a gusto."

Mientras, en la habitación del Hokage entraba corriendo Kankuro.

- ¡Gaara, Temari, un mensaje urgente de la aldea de la cascada!- dijo el chico exhausto- venía en uno de sus mejores halcones mensajeros

Kankuro se acercó a la mesa de Gaara y le pasó el pergamino.

Gaara o leyó con detenimiento.

Estimado señor Kazekage:

Hace siete días una de nuestra kunoichis desapareció de esta nuestra aldea.

Era llamada Mori no Eilan. Tenía aproximadamente 12 años.

Les agradeceríamos mucho que nos informaran si Eilan ha sido vista en su aldea o sus alrededores.

Les recordamos que una falta sinceridad puede llegar a la desconfianza

entres ambas aldeas y por lo tanto a la destrucción del pacto entre nuestros paises.

Se hace necesaria una respuesta rápida y una inmediato aviso si la ven en su aldea.

Muchas gracias, cordialmente: regidor de la aldea oculta de la cascada.

Gaara le pasó el pergamino a Temari quien lo leyó rápidamente.

- Gaara, mucho me temo que vas a tener que responder ahora mismo informándoles que Eilan se encuentra a salvo en nuestra aldea.

- Así lo haré.

Gaara cogió un pergamino y una pluma. Comenzó a escribir la respuesta. Le sabía mal tener que delatar a Eilan de esa manera, pero no tenía otra opción, después de todo lo que menos le interesaba al pueblo era comenzar una guerra.

De vuelta con Eilan…

Miró el cielo de aquel atardecer. Las nubes se movían continuamente cambiando de posición. Primero pudo ver dibujado un gran corderito entre las espesas nubes. Después poco a poco e corderito se fue transformando en un gran águila real y así continuamente podía verlas cambiar de forma hasta que todas las nubes adquirieron un tono rojizo que parecían teñirlas de sangre. El sol bajaba y la oscuridad era cada vez mayor. Eilan se dirigió los brazos a la tripa, tenía hambre, aunque pronto lo solucionó: hizo crecer una sandía del suelo, la arrancó de la planta e hizo crecer otra planta esta vez con una punta afilada en la que estrelló la sandía partiéndose en dos, otra vez la volvió a golpear, y otra vez hasta obtener un buen tamaño.

Comenzó a comer el trozo que tenía entre manos y se dio cuenta de que tenía pequeños granos de arena que se habían pegado a él seguramente mientras lo partía. Pero aun y así no rechazó la sandía, se la siguió comiendo lentamente.

- "_Eilan, alguien se acerca"_

- "Lo se, lo he sentido"

Dicho esto vio cómo una silueta se le acercaba. No veía muy bien ya que el sol ya casi se había escondido, pero pudo reconocer que era Gaara.

- Hola Gaara- dijo Eilan tranquilamente mientras miraba el trozo de sandía que sostenía en sus manos- ¿Ya has recibido la carta de la aldea de la cascada?

Gaara pensó en como podía saber Eilan lo de la carta, nadie le había dicho nada, al menos que él supiera.

- Sí

Eilan tragó el trozo de sandía que se había metido en la boca y miró a los ojos al chico.

- ¿Ponía en el pergamino cuando vendrían a por mí?

- Cuanto antes- respondió serio el chico

Eilan asintió.

- No conseguirán que vuelva. No soy un arma- dio un mordisco a la sandía y la tragó- soy una persona con sentimientos.- miró de nuevo a Gaara, de pie en frente de ella y le alargó una rodaja de sandía- ¿Quieres?

Gaara se sentó delante suya, tomo la rodaja y comenzó a comérsela.

- Si no vuelves puedes meter a nuestra aldea en problemas.-dijo él serio

- "Que ingenuo es… sin mí en la aldea, puede atacarla perfectamente. Ganaría la guerra" Si no vuelvo será a mi aldea a quien meta en problemas. Después de todo, si se rompe el pacto son ellos los principales perjudicados.

- La guerra nunca es buena, Eilan.

Eilan acabó su trozo de sandía y miró a Gaara

- ¿Me estas convenciendo para que deje tu aldea?

Gaara no contestó, pensó en eso. Él no quería que se fuera, pero iba a tener que ser así, su aldea la reclamaba y Eilan no podía estar eternamente viviendo en su casa.

Eilan bajó la cabeza y miró la arena del desierto. No le apetecía pensar en lo que haría cuando llegaran Kouro y Ryomou para llevársela, ya lo pensaría después. De momento quería disfrutar de aquel desierto en donde le gustaba estar. Miró de reojo a Gaara que seguía comiendo la sandía.

- "Se le ve lindo así"

- _"Mmgghh"_

- ¿Por qué me miras?- pregunto de repente el pelirrojo mirándola

Eilan enrojeció, miró a la cara a Gaara.

- Estaba pensando… ahora iba a entrenar, podríamos tener un combate, solo para entrenar.

Gaara se levantó mientras Eilan lo miraba,pero no se movió. No sabía exactamente si ese gesto gisnificaba que sí quería combatir o no.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

Gaara asintió. Sabía que Eilan no podría romper su coraza de arena de ninguna manera, así que no había de que preocuparse.

Eilan se levantó y se puso delante de Gaara. Ninguno no dijo nada, pero los dos lo sabían: la batalla hab´ñia dado comienzo.

Eilan dio un salto hacia Gaara, una pared de arena se interpuso entre ellos dos y ella tubo que retroceder.

-"No conseguiré atacarle directamente, y tambien se que mis plantas no pueden con su arena. Tengo que pillare de improvisto"-pensó la chica

Eilan hizo unos sellos y colocó las manos hacía arriva, poco a poco las fue elevando a la vez que unas plantas llenas de pinchos enormes fueron creciendo. Gaara miró aquellas plantas, por lo menos eran 20 y apostaría por que estaban envenenadas. De repente todas las plantas se dirigieron hacia él con gran velocidad cada una por un lado. Gaara miró a Eilan, parecía haberle costado mucho chackra, si fallaba no volvería a intentarlo. Comenzó a esquivarlas como pudo, pero dos veces fue tocado por los lanrgos pinchos. Dos de las heridas eran superficiales, de hecho nisiqiera habian llegado a transpasar la capa de arena, pero el tercer pincho se había clabado por lo menos un centímetro en su piel.

- "Esto no es obstáculo para mí"-pensó Gaara

De repente la arena que sujetaba las plantas se hizo blanda de manera que todas las plantas se undían, y aunque Eilan trataba d hacerlas mas largas solo conseguía gastar chackra. Aun no sabí que podía hacer.

Mientras Gaara estaba distraido intentando sepultar las plantas Eilan se escondió detrás de un arbusto y desde allí hizo el jutsu que había practicado esa misma mañana. Cuando Gaara volvió a levantarse Eilan no estaba. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para verla y e´l estaba a tiro de cualquier ataque de ella.

Enseguida la arena de la calabaza de Gaara comenzó a salir y buscaba con el tacto cualquier lugar donde pudiese estar. Si la arena tocaba la suave piel de la chica Gaara lo sabría y atacaría allí. Pero lo que Gaara no sabía era que no podía tocar a Eilan, ya que estaba dentro de una palmera y , a menos que intentara salir no podría ser descubierta.

Eilan estaba dentro, se sentía cansada, su primer ataque solía quitarle mucho chackra, pero si uno de los pinchos había tocad a Gaara, pronto él lo notaría. Los pinchos llevaban un veneno especial de esa planta: el chackra iría mas lento por todo su cuerpo, por lo tanto sus ataques o movimientos durante el combate serían mas lentos, y aunque le gastara chackra estaría en ventaja durante todo el tiempo. Pero lo que mas chackra le había gastado era su último movimiento. Pensó en que estrategia podía utilizar para vencerle.

- "Haré una réplica de mí de planta, que le atacará directamente, y cuando está distraido una planta irrá directo hacia él, seguramente la esquivará, y entonces apareceré yo y tendré oportunidad para atacarle.No se si funcionará, pero no puedo atacarle de otra manera…"

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que salir, necesitaba chackra y solo lo obtendría si comía de aquella planta que había comido a la mañana. Para que Gaara no le oyese hizo que varias de las palmeras se movieran como si fuera la acción del viento. Fue saliendo poco a poco del árbol, Gaara no la escuchó debido al sonido de las hojas de las palmera, pero su arena estaba esparcida por aquel lugar y notó perfectamente como Eilan estaba saiedo de un árbol.

- "Con razon no la encontraba."

Eilan ya estaba fuera de cunclillas en el suelo, se asomó por detrás del árbol para comprovar si Gaara seguía donde antes. No lo vio, pensó que no lo vería por la falta de luz que había, o mejor dicho, por la gran oscuridad. Se fue levantando poco a poco mientras seguía mirando por detrás del árbol.

Se giró para hacer crecer la planta qu le daría chackra. Cuando estubo girada se encontró con Gaara allí mismo, delante suya, a tan solo dos palmos de él. Intentó mover el pie para pegarle, pero Gaara le había pegado los pies al suelo con su arena, intentó mover las manos, pero tambien estaban pegadas con la arena a la palmera.

Gaara se acercó mas a Eilan, podía sentir los agitados latidos de la chica, y su nerviosa respiración; estaban muy cerca. A pesar de la oscuridad Gaara vio como Eilan estaba colorada, pero no sabia que él tambien lo estaba, y Eilan lo había notado. A Gaara le gustaba estar cerca de ella, y a Eilan le gustaba estar cerca de él, no hacía falta decir nada, estaban demasiado nerviosos como para saber lo que estaba pasando, que con una sola mirada podían descubrir todo, y a la vez no saber nada. Ambos sentían algo nuevo que les gustaba, pero no sabían que era.

Dios… tengo un nudo en la garganta… dos reviews TT… snif snif

Con lo que a mi me gusta este fic y ahora resulta que nadie lo lee¿Tan intensamente malo es, -o-, q depre…

Pero weno, supongo que así es mas íntimo. Solo leyendolo dos personas y yo. Así puedo escribir cosas y se que solo vosotros lo vais a leer XD

Bueno, ahora os quería decir que he hecho dos dibujos de Eilan, ambos reflejados en este capítulo. No se si estan muy bien, después de todo mi hermano al verlos lo único que dijo fue: "Sí, muy bionitos. Uy, ese parece un hentai" Ahí mis ánimos calleron en picado… TT

Por favor, entrad y mirarlos y los comentais en el review que me ha costado muxo de hacerlos

a href"http/img414.imageshack.us/my.php?imageeilanblanegzd3.jpg" target"blank"> img src"http/img414.imageshack.us/img414/3793/eilanblanegzd3.th.jpg" border"0" alt"Free Image Hosting at www.ImageShack.us" /> /a>

a href"http/img231.imageshack.us/my.php?imageeilansandaah5.jpg" target"blank"> img src"http/img231.imageshack.us/img231/3763/eilansandaah5.th.jpg" border"0" alt"Free Image Hosting at www.ImageShack.us" /> /a>

No se vosotras, pero creo que al mini-comic no dejaba entrar(de hecho no se siquiera si dejará entrar a las imágenes hoy). Lo vuelvo a poner por si acaso

a href"http/img139.imageshack.us/my.php?imagecmicoc4.png" target"blank"> img src"http/img139.imageshack.us/img139/7614/cmicoc4.th.png" border"0" alt"Free Image Hosting at www.ImageShack.us" /> /a>

Voy a contestar las reviews. Ahora estas dos reviews se han convertido en mi tesoro… gooooluummm. xD

**SnOoP-HiNaTa** jajjja, tenía que meter Shikatema a la fuerza xD era necesario, jajaj. Puse a Temari así porque en ningun fic que haya leido la han puesto así y me apetecía probar, jajjaja xD . Lo de que a Eilan le gusta Gaara, pues se supone que sí, pero los dos son demasiado serios como para reconocerlo. Jeje, yo intento cuidarme al máximo, pero lo que me apsó fue algo raro e inevitable. Aquí paso algo raro, intenté poner mi msnpara q m agregaras xo no salió T.T, así que ahora lo pondré separado para que aparezca, si quieres me agregas: nutry-chan Hotmail . com (todo eso junto xD )

**Oscurity:** xip, xip, xip! Vacacions! Kyaaaaaaa! Yupiiii! Xuliii! xD Jeje, que xulo, espero que te lo hayas pasado muy ben en Paris, y en Denia. Yo me voy a Disney la semana que viene, de ir a Denia tiene que ser la última semana de agosto, pero mis padre son demasiado sobreprotectores… no se si me entiendes…T.T Seguramente celebro mi cumple¡Yo quero que vengas! Se que lo haré el 17, (este año cae sabado!) xo no se donde lo haré n.nU , después de todo, este año no puede ser en un Mc Donal's, ya sabes, por las hamburguesas… xD Y… ¿Cómo que de donde he sacado lo de Obi Guan Sole¿Es qe no te acuerdas del lado oscuro? T.T¿No me digas que ya te pasaste al otro lado(el iluminadoXD)? Parece mentira…

Te dejaste Chu, Sole y Agumon jajaja XD


	7. Amigos

**Ojos de soledad**

**Capítulo7: amigos**

_Gaara se acercó mas a Eilan, podía sentir los agitados latidos de la chica, y su nerviosa respiración; estaban muy cerca. A pesar de la oscuridad Gaara vio como Eilan estaba colorada, pero no sabia que él tambien lo estaba, y Eilan lo había notado. A Gaara le gustaba estar cerca de ella, y a Eilan le gustaba estar cerca de él, no hacía falta decir nada, estaban demasiado nerviosos como para saber lo que estaba pasando, que con una sola mirada podían descubrir todo, y a la vez no saber nada. Ambos sentían algo nuevo que les gustaba, pero no sabían que era. _

- "Este es el final de la batalla"- pensó Gaara

De pronto Eilan comenzó a sentir como la arena que le apretaba las manos y los pies se iba debilitando poco a poco. No era el veneno, ella sabía que con lo poco que lo había tocado era imposible causar tanto daño. Era Gaara quien estaba soltando la arena.

Estaba cansada, y se sentía muy triste: no quería marcharse. Un impulso la asaltó y se abrazó al cuello de Gaara apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- No quiero irme, Gaara.- dijo casi en un susurro- Prométeme que no me olvidarás.

El joven se sintió confuso. Nunca antes alguien se le había acercado así. El contacto con la suave piel de la chica le hacía ruborizarse, y la cercanía de su cuerpo hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte. Pero no sabía que hacer, era lógico que la chica se sintiera tan unida a él en tan poco tiempo, ya que era la única persona que a la que podría confesarle su tristeza. Pero aun y así Gaara no tenía mucha práctica en dar consuelos, y no sabía que debía hacer.

_- "Definitivamente no sabes hacerlo bien… Tómala por debajo de la falda y… jejejeje, tú ya me entiendes…"_

-" No pienso hacer eso mapache inútil"

Gaara extendió sus brazos y correspondió el abrazo de la chica. Eso era mejor que decirle nada, pensó Gaara. No hubiera sabido que decir, así que con solo abrazarla a forma de consuelo tal vez la podría calmar.

Eilan sintió el cálido abrazo del chico. Poco a poco su tristeza menguaba y aquel abrazo pareció que duraba una eternidad. Los dos se sentían bien así, pero la vergüenza fue superando las barreras.

La chica pensó en lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba del chico y fue separándose poco a poco soltándose las manos de cuello mientras Gaara se soltaba también resbalando su manos por la cintura de la chica.

- "Está muy guapa colorada…"- pensó el chico

La kunoichi sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza. Era Naptal, que desde su interior le hablaba sobre lo que tenía que hacer con Gaara, poniéndola aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. La chica se agachó la cabeza y acercó su mano derecha hasta la frente que le ardía como si de fuego se tratase.

El joven; a tan solo unos centímetros de ella y totalmente indiferente a los depravados comentarios del Shukaku en su mente; supuso que el bijuu Naptal desde el interior de Eilan trataba de molestara otra vez. Él inclinó también la cabeza y le habló casi en un susurro a la oreja de la chica.

- ¿Te encuentras bién, Eilan?

Eilan giró la cabeza lentamente hasta estar completamente de frente con Gaara. Sus narices estaban prácticamente rozándose. De pronto se le pasó por la cabeza, aunque tan solo en un instante la idea de hacerle caso a su bijuu.

_- "Vamos Eilan. Nunca tendrás una oportunidad tan grande como esta. La noche está sobre vosotros, y el desierto está preparado para que tengáis una relación inolvidable esta noche…"_

FIN… 8)

xDDDDDDDDDDDD era broma, podeis continuar xDDD

Eilan se acercó más a Gaara, pero en vez de besarle en los labios, como Naptal esperaba, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de él.

- Sí, me encuentro bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Gaara se quedó parado mirándola. No recordaba que nadie lo hubiera besado con tanto cariño nunca, ni siquiera su tío cuando vivió con él en su infancia. Ambos tuvieron suerte de que fuera de noche, ya que los colores que en ese momento les estaban subiendo por el rostro eran aun más rojos que el color carmesí de los labios de Eilan.

Ella se sentó en la raíz del árbol y le hizo un gesto a Gaara indicándole que se sentara. Él se sentó a su lado, se reclinó sobre el árbol mirando al vacío inmenso del desierto y sintió como la kunoichi apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Toda la noche la pasaron así, uno sentado al lado del otro. Cada cual escuchando los comentarios pervertidos de su bijuu, pero sin hacerles caso alguno.

Comenzaba a amanecer y Gaara tenía que volver a la aldea para arreglar sus asuntos como kazekage.

- Yo me quedaré aquí- dijo Eilan mirando a los ojos de Gaara- estoy segura de que mis dos compañeros han corrido durante toda la noche para que no me diera tiempo a huir… llegarán en cualquier momento.

Gaara asintió y miró bien a la chica, como intentando captar cada fracción de ella y así nunca poder olvidarla.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Gaara…

- Sí

Tras esto Gaara desapareció entre un remolino de arena y la chica quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado el joven, pero ahora solo veía aquella extensión de arena que se abría paso bajo ella.

- Yo no quiero volver… odio a mi aldea… aquí estaba tan a gusto…

Los dos chicos corrían con destreza por el desierto. Cuando uno de ellos se detuvo y miró al otro suplicante.

- Vamos, Kouro, recapacita… por mucho que diga el regidor, Eilan nos va a matar, y tú lo sabes bien. Lo mejor sería que volviéramos y le dijéramos que se nos escapó.

Kouro se giró serio y miro fijamente a Ryomou.

- Se que las palabras del regidor son difíciles de creer, pero tendrías que tener un poco más de confianza en él. Al fin y al cabo, él es el que más conoce a Eilan.

- Moriremos… y ni siquiera he besado a ninguna chica…

Kouro suspiró harto de su compañero

- Hay cosas mucho más importantes que las chicas, Ryomou

- Para mí las chicas son…

Kouro le interrumpió.

- Eilan es una chica- Ambos se quedaron callados- Vamos

Desde donde estaban ya podían ver la entrada de la aldea de la arena a lo lejos y, un poco mas cerca un pequeño oasis. Conforme se fueron acercando comprobaron que había alguien sentado de espalda a ellos al lado de una de las palmeras del oasis.

Eilan pudo sentir como se acercaban. Cuando estuvieron a tan solo dos metros escuchó una leve voz.

- E… Eilan – dijo Ryomou- tenemos que hablar contigo

Cuando Eilan se giró sintió que no controlaba bien todo su cuerpo. Naptal la había excitado demasiado para alcanzar a matar a sus compañeros. Intentó resistirse contra la fuerza de su bijuu, pues no quería matarlos y su bijuu le respondió con un insoportable dolor de cabeza que la hizo tambalearse sobre ella misma.

-_ "¡Mátalos!"-_ le ordenó su bijuu- "_¡Ellos te harán sufrir!"_

Eilan se puso las manos en la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras lloraba de puro dolor y gritaba a Naptal.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Ahhhg! ¡No pienso matar a nadie!

Los jóvenes miraban asustados a la chica, a la que nunca habían visto en ese estado. Parecía incluso vulnerable, como si cualquiera de ellos pudiera extender un kunai y atravesarla. Para ellos siempre había sido la asesina Eilan, la invencible, el diablo en persona; sin embargo, así parecía una niña asustada, como si sufriera por dentro el dolor de su bijuu.

¿Habría estado toda su vida pasándolo tan mal como parecía pasarlo ahora? ¿Sufría a escondidas para no parecer débil?, pensó Kouro cuando en medio de sus gritos Eilan se desplomó acurrucada y comenzó a susurrar algo que no alcanzaban a escuchar.

Kouro se giró hacia Ryomou, y vio como sacaba su espada y se acercaba hacia la chica que yacía en el suelo delirando por el dolor con las mejillas empapadas.

-Y aquí se acaban nuestros problemas…

Ryomou alzó el brazo donde tenía la espada y entonces Kouro se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer su compañero, y con una patada de imprevisto le lanzó la espada bien lejos.

- ¡¿Estas idiota?! ¿Qué pretendías hacer?- le gritó

- Pues creo que está bien claro, si la mato ya nunca más tendremos que preocuparnos por nuestra vida cuando estemos junto a ella.

- No has entendido nada, ¿verdad, Ryomou?

Ryomou se quedó callado mirando con desprecio a Kouro por haberle impedido matar a Eilan.

- Mírala- ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la chica tumbada en el suelo- acaba de salvarnos la vida, mira como ha terminado, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es cuidarla hasta que se recupere.

No podía ver nada, se sentía mareada y estaba segura de que la cabeza le iba a estallar en unos segundos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Seguía estando en el desierto? El dolor le impedía pensar con claridad. Quería estar con Gaara…

Kouro la recostó en una palmera, hizo unos sellos para un jutsu médico y puso sus manos en la cabeza de la chica mientras Ryomou lo miraba enfadado.

La cabeza dejó de darle vueltas y comprobó que poco a poco su dolor menguaba.

- Gaara… ¿eres tú, verdad? – dijo muy levemente

Kouro miró a Ryomou un momento con confusión

-¿Quién es Gaara? ¿Es alguien de nuestra aldea?

Ryomou encogió los hombros sin saber tampoco de quien se trataba.

Eilan sintió como podía moverse mejor. Su vista comenzó a aclararse y vio a un chico delante de ella que pronto relacionó con Gaara. Intentó sentarse bien, pero no tubo suficiente fuerza y cayó encima del pecho del chico a quien ella había confundido con Gaara.

- Gaara… gracias por ayudarme… me siento muy mal, no recuerdo lo que ha pasado… me duele mucho la cabeza…

Kouro miró a Ryomou como pidiéndole ayuda, pero Ryomou también estaba completamente sorprendido de oír de la boca de Eilan unas palabras que no fueran para amenazar o para degradar a alguien, sino que eran para agradecer a un tal Gaara, y además, no lo hacía con su típico aire de insolencia, sino que lo decía despacio y incluso habrían jurado que había cariño en esa frase.

Kouro le puso las manos en la cabeza pero sin apartarla de él y Eilan se encontraba mejor por momentos, cuando los recuerdos empezaron a volverle a la mente. Comenzó a dudar seriamente de la identidad del "Gaara" en el que estaba recostada. ¿Desde cuando Gaara sabía jutsus médicos? Era obvio que no los necesitaba para nada. Eilan levantó la cabeza inocentemente y casi con miedo de que no fuera Gaara, y descubrió que sus razonamientos anteriores eran correctos. Kouro advirtió que la chica lo miraba un poco confusa.

- ¿Kouro?

- Me alegro de que comiences a recuperara la memoria.

Eilan cambió completamente su expresión; de confusión a enfado. Ryomou observaba la escena desde un metro aproximadamente por temor a que la chica despertara y los matara, contrariando la suposición de Kouro de que les había salvado.

Eilan se apartó inmediatamente de Kouro, pero cuando intentó ponerse en pie comprobó que aun no estaba recuperada del todo y las piernas le fallaron cayendo de bruces al suelo. Ryomou emitió una pequeña risa, definitivamente, la todopoderosa Eilan había bajado varios escalones en la escala del poder. Así se veía tan enclenque como un mosquito.

- En fin- dijo Ryomou- cada uno tiene su talón de Aquiles, ¿no?

Eilan lo miró con desafío y luego a Kouro, que le habló

- Eilan, no es la primera vez que te pasa esto, ¿verdad? Tu bijuu te hace esto mas a menudo.

Eilan apartó la mirada, decir que sí que era única sería una mentira demasiado difícil de creer, y admitir que ni era la primera ni, seguramente, la última, sería igual a confirmar su debilidad.

- Entonces, ¿era cierto que cuando mataste a tu familia y parte de la aldea no fue cosa tuya?

Eilan regresó su mirada.

- Tenía 3 años... mucha gente que quería murió en ese día, y el resto que quedó vivo me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque tengo un demonio en mi interior… no soy Satanás.

Hasta a Ryomou se le encogió el corazón cuando oyó decir eso a Eilan. Nunca hubieran imaginado que ella también hubiera sufrido por culpa de la matanza. Pero, ahora que lo pensaban, tenía bastante sentido. Antes del accidente, Eilan era una niña agradable y optimista, pero cuando todo ocurrió, hasta sus mejores amigos la insultaban y nadie quiso atender a sus razones.

-Entonces- terció Ryomou- ¿Te pasaste cinco años de tu infancia encerrada sin ser justa tu sentencia?

- Pero, el consejo de sabios y el anterior regidos se equivocaron contigo. Hay que contárselo al regidor, Eilan, fue un terrible error.

- No te molestes, nadie va a devolverme los cinco años que he perdido y, además, el actual regidor formaba parte del antiguo consejo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Ryomou lo rompió.

- Eilan, a partir de ahora, además de ser tres compañeros de grupo, seremos tres amigos. Nadie puede devolverte esos años, pero entre los tres, algún día, conseguiremos que la gente vuelva a tener confianza en ti, y cuando todos estén demasiado ocupados dudando de tu castigo, el regidor se arrepentirá de lo que has hecho. Seremos buenos amigos.

Eilan estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez desconfiada.

- ¿Cómo sé que lo que me decís no es una mentira para que vuelva pronto sin causaros ningún daño?

Kouro sonrió con pena.

- No hay manera de saberlo, Eilan. En una amistad, uno nunca sabe cuando su amigo lo traicionará, cualquier día Ryomou podría haber extendido alguna mentira sobre mí, y me podría haber hacho mucho daño. Pero, yo tengo confianza en él, y espero que nunca lo haga, igualmente que él tiene confianza en mi amistad. Pero, no será necesario que te lo cuestiones, cuando lleguemos, te defenderemos a toda costa de los comentarios de Gentoku-sensei y de cualquiera que quiera herirte a tus espaldas.

Eilan miró primero a Kouro, luego a Ryomou; parecía que iba en serio. Y, si fuera así, toda su vida cambiaría, ¿sería posible hacer lo que Kouro y Ryomou le decían? ¿Hacer que toda la aldea la volviera a querer y quitar al regidor de su puesto? No lo sabía, pero, si lo conseguían Eilan haría verdad el sueño que, durante tanto tiempo la había perseguido y que nunca tubo esperanzas de cumplir, pero ahora había una esperanza, una esperanza que se balanceaba a su alrededor uniendo los caminos de Kouro y Ryomou con el suyo. Se aferraría a esa esperanza para que no pudiera huir nunca; ahora que la tenía entre las manos no la dejaría escapar, y entre los tres dejarían que la esperanza se hiciera realidad.

AHORA SÍ, FIN xDDDDDDDD

A ver si ahora van bien los links, son los mismos dibujos que en el capi anterior; es decir, que tienen mas tiempo que matusalén xD

http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/6628/eilanblanegfu2.jpg

http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/9994/eilansandast2.jpg

…

Snif snif… me he emocionado y todo… 11 reviews… ¡esto es para celebrarlo! o ¡¡Traer el cava y los condimentos que lo celebraremos con un gran fiestón!! xDD

Bueno, pues para que veais que aprecio mucho que me escribais review, akí van las contestaciones o

**kristuky**: Me alegro que te gustara xD ¡He tardado bastante en continuar, pero he continuado! Mejor tarde que nunca Xd

**SnOoP-HiNaTa** jejeje, que bien que te gustó, espero que este tambien te haya gustado. Ahora he puesto los dibujos con otro tipo de link a ver si así ya se pueden ver y me cuentas como están, (aunque tampoco se pasan, ni nada por el estilo :p)

**Shadowmew**: jajajja, si es que tienes razón, pro aquí son todos muy vagos xD Yo que siempre dejo review pensando en el autor… xDD Aver si este link ya funciona y las podeis ver.

**annblack: **gracias por el review! Ah, ¿entonces tú si que pudiste ver el capítulo? Mucho no han podido verlos, así que dejo de nuevo los links, para ver si ahora funcionan

**Karinna La ninja X**: Trankila, solo de volveros a ver a todos me alegro xDD

**mifinlow**: me alegro que te guste el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

**Rakna**: es normal que te guste Gaara, si es que está para mojar pan. Ojalá existiese algún Gaara por ahí en el mundo real… xDD Muchas gracias por el review!

**Mizu No Megami15**: wowowow, ¡Isilwen! Te echaba de menos, últimamente escibes poco en fanfic, ya no tengo a nadie que me recuerde constantemente que continue inocencia involuntaria xDD

**Florencia:** wow, Floh, ¡vamos a conquistar el mundo! Muajajajajaja xDD

**Oscurity:** wow, nana!, tengo mas lectores ¿lo has visto? La laralala lalala o Sí, sí, sí, el martes terminan los xamenes! Soy feliz! xDD Ya sabes, el sábado… ruta friki… xDD

**Mizuru Temari:** q bien q te haya gustado, que haríamos sin el msn los frikis… xDDD


	8. Aldea Oculta de la Cascada

**Ojos de soledad**

**Capítulo 8: Aldea oculta de la cascada**

Eilan leía en un rincón de su habitación, cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir del mundo de aquel libro. Levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta y escuchó unos gritos de Kouro y Ryomou.

- ¡Lenta! ¡Piensas venir ya o tenemos que entrar a por ti!

Eilan de pronto miró el reloj colgado en la pared y recordó que tenía que haber ido a entrenar con ellos al bosque hacía cinco minutos. Corriendo fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

- ¡Ahora salgo! ¡Un minuto!

Hacían casi dos años de su escapada a la aldea de la arena. Desde entonces no había tenido muchos problemas con los aldeanos. Tal vez fuera por la ayuda de sus dos compañeros, ahora amigos, o tal vez porque simplemente se habían cansado de hacérselo pasar mal. Ya nadie la miraba con mala cara, sino que la trataban como a una más, como si hubiera vuelto aquella pequeña niña que se desvaneció después del gran accidente en el que murió tanta gente.

Desde fuera, Ryomou discutía con Kouro sobre la chica.

- ¡Esta chica no sale nunca!- gritó Ryomou enfadado.

- No se de qué te quejas, el equipo 9 se pasa cada día media hora esperando a la kunoichi del grupo. Si Eilan tarda cinco minutos tampoco pasa nada.

- ¡Estoy harto!- gritó Ryomou.

Y entró en la casa abriendo de un golpe la puerta.

Se abalanzó hacia la habitación de la chica y abrió de sopetón, sin que a esta le hubiera dado tiempo a cambiarse. Al abrir, Ryomou vio a Eilan en ropa interior y, en vez de irse corriendo, se quedó mirando los pechos de la chica, con todo el descaro que un hombre hubiera podido tener.

Eilan lo vio allí, plantado en frente de ella, y sintió como poco a poco la vergüenza la atestaba. Roja como un tomate pensó rápidamente. Se acercó poco a poco al chico sin taparse y, el chico, viendo que ella no gritaba ni le pegaba se quedó allí quieto observando su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo completamente en frente de él, se acercó y rodeó su cuello con el brazo izquierdo y, mientras Ryomou creía estar llegando al cielo sintió un gran dolor en el estómago y, al desviar su mirada hacia allí, vio que la chica le había propinado un puñetazo y, seguidamente, un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

- Como no salgas de aquí ahora, ¡te prometo que estas muerto!

Y antes de que el chico pudiera echar a correr ella le arreó un puñetazo en al cara que hizo que volara por dentro de la casa y que al caer, se rompiera el labio. Pero, sin importarle el dolor se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa cerrando la puerta.

Kouro escuchó el estruendo provocado por la caída del chico y el grito de amenaza de Eilan y, al verlo salir con el labio ensangrentado, se rió a pleno pulmón.

- ¿De qué te ríes, baka?

- Está clarísimo, ¿cómo has sido tan imprudente de entrar a la habitación de una chica sin llamar? Acércate, te curaré el labio.

Mientras le curaba, Ryomou le habló en voz baja.

- Kouro, he visto algo que no hubiera imaginado ver nunca.

- Pft, no se qué será. Solo es una niña.

- No, tendrías que haberla visto. Casi se me cae la baba. – y entonces hizo un gesto acercando y separando levemente las manos de su pecho- ya me entiendes. Es por eso que siempre lleva una chaqueta puesta, ya quisiera la kunoichi del grupo 9 tener tantas como ella…

Antes de que pudiera continuar Eilan salió de la casa bastante seria, aunque también sonrojada, y se acercó a ellos.

- Kouro, no entiendo porque lo curas, se lo merece.

- No lo ha hecho a propósito Eilan. No tendrías que haberle pegado tan fuerte.

Eilan miró a Kouro desconfiada.

- Si no lo hubiera hecho a propósito no se hubiera quedado allí parado mirando.

Ryomou trató de defenderse él solo.

- No Eilan, no lo he hecho a propósito. Me he quedado parado porque tu cuerpo impresiona, deberías de quitarte esa chaqueta, nos alegrarías la vista a todos con lo bue…

Sin dejarlo acabar, Eilan lanzó al chico por los aires de una patada.

- ¡Repite eso y no vivirás para contarlo!- gritó completamente roja.

Kouro se quedó parado, a pesar de que sabía que cualquier otra chica se habría alegrado de oír eso, era totalmente imposible que Eilan lo hiciera. Para suavizar la situación comenzó a andar.

- Vamos a entrenar, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.

Los tres fueron hasta una explanada donde solían entrenar y al llegar vieron a su sensei esperándoles.

- Hola Gentoku-sensei- dijo Ryomou extrañado, como los demás, de verlo allí.

- Hoy os acompañaré en vuestro entrenamiento, – los tres lo miraban extrañados- los tres tenéis mucho potencial en una técnica y las demás las dejáis a parte como si no existieran. Hay que cambiar eso pronto, antes del examen Chunnin, que será dentro de un mes.- ellos asintieron- Estoy seguro de que ni os habíais fijado en ese pequeño detalle pero, escuchad –miró a Eilan-¿Qué pasaría si te toparas con un oponente al que no afectase tu técnica de las plantas, la técnica de tu bijuu?- esta vez miró a Ryomou- ¿Y qué pasaría si tuvieras que luchar contra alguien con el que tu katana no fuera suficiente?- miró a Kouro- ¿O tú contra alguien contra quien no pudieras usar un cuerpo a cuerpo? – Hubo un silencio y seguidamente se dirigió a Kouro y Eilan- Os voy a hacer un presente, que espero utilicéis bien. – sacó de un paquete dos katanas largas, parecidas a la de Ryomou, tal vez.

- Gentoku-sensei, le agradecemos estas katanas, pero ¿para qué las queremos si no sabemos usarlas?- preguntó Kouro

- Muy sencillo: he visto que Ryomou está descuidando sus pasos más sencillos. Hace entradas muy complicadas, y pasos difíciles, sin duda, pero lo básico de su estilo parece que comienza a olvidársele. Así que he pensado que él os enseñará todos los pasos básicos con este arma, y poco a poco os iréis especializando también. No tendréis tiempo de aprender todo lo que él sabe, por supuesto, pero en caso de no poder usar vuestras especialidades, saber esto no os vendrá mal, y también será un buen entrenamiento para Ryomou.

Dicho esto se despidió de sus subordinados y se fue. Ellos se quedaron parados mirando el lugar por donde se había ido.

Desde que Eilan había vuelto, no había asistido a casi ninguno de sus entrenamientos, y su presencia aquella vez los sorprendió aun más que su extraña idea.

- ¿No dijo que se iba a quedar en el entrenamiento?- dijo riéndose Ryomou

Kouro y Eilan rieron también y empuñaron las katanas. Ryomou los miró y se puso a reir.

- ¿Cómo las estás empuñando?

Ryomou les enseñó a coger la katana y los pasos principales. Así trascurrieron pronto las dos primeras semanas.

**Capítulo especial**

Eilan se vio sentada una mañana en el lugar en el que siempre entrenaban, esperando a que sus dos compañeros llegaran. Un crujido la sacó de sus pensamientos, y al levantar la cabeza encontró a Ryomou andando hacia ella. Él se paró enfrente y se sentó mirándola.

Algo en EIlan le recordó a Gaara, aquel día en el desierto, cuando él fue a buscarla y avisarla de que sus compañeros iban a hacerla volver. Aquella época se había convertido en parte de su pasado, recordaba haber sentido odio de Kouro y Ryomou, pero aquellos sentimientos se habían esfumado tiempo atrás, igual que su latente recuerdo de Gaara.

- Kouro dice que hoy no puede venir a entrenar- dijo Ryomou sacándola de sus recuerdos- Parece ser que en su clan hay hoy un acto importante y debe estar presente. Me ha dicho que si termina pronto, luego vendrá

Eilan asintió y un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la situación, aunque ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada de los ojos del otro hasta que Eilan lo hizo.

- Mejor vamos a entrenar.

- Sí, tienes razón, ¿por qué técnica nos quedamos?

Eilan contestó y Ryomou continuó con su explicación.

La kunoichi le miraba aburrida

- Ei, Ryomou, ¿qué te parece si hacemos hoy algo de práctica? Estoy harta de esto.

El chico asintió contento

- Te agradezco que lo sugieras, porque no sabes lo que me aburre hacer estas explicaciones.

Ambos se rieron y Eilan cogió la espada en modo de ataque. Abalanzó la katana y el chico se defendió con un simple movimiento, a cada ataque, le hacía una recomendación. Eilan seguía intentándolo, pero no conseguía más que el movimiento del brazo del ninja, hasta que hubo un ataque que le costó algo más de esquivar. Fue un movimiento mucho más cercano y algo menos esperado. Ryomou sujetaba su katana con fuerza parando el ataque de Eilan.

- A ver qué haces ahora… no te esperabas este ataque, ¿verdad?

- Para nada, pero no por eso me va a ser imposible de esquivar.

Levantó el otro brazo y tocó un punto clave en el brazo de la chica por el que pasaba un nervio. Ella retrocedió y él avanzó e hizo un ataque, lo hizo algo más despacio para que lo viera venir y lo parara, por supuesto no pretendía hacerle daño. Pero aun y así ella no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y para esquivar la afilada hoja se tiró tumbada al suelo apoyando sus codos en la arena, y al verse amenaza por la katana hizo crecer una planta que la apartó de golpe y Ryomou, por la falta de equilibrio, cayó encima de Eilan.

Sin moverse, sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos estaban agotados por aquel entrenamiento y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Ryomou no se apartaba y Eilan estaba demasiado cansada para ponerse a gritar. El chico, en vez de levantarse de un salto, se acercaba despacio a los labios de la chica. Ella se asustó, cada milímetro que él se acercaba ella iba retrocediendo quedando al final totalmente tumba acorralada a derecha e izquierda por sus brazos y arriba por sus labios, que, a tan solo unos centímetros, deseaban besarla.

La chica cerró los ojos y puso una mano entre él y ella.

- No, Ryomou, por favor, apártate.

- Eilan, mírame…

Poco a poco abrió los ojos de nuevo y él apartó suavemente la mano que extendía un muro entre ellos.

- No tengas miedo de un beso, Eilan.

- Ryomou… no me obligues a hacerte daño… apártate- dijo despacio y nerviosa

Estaba sudando de puro nerviosismo, y quería que se apartara.

Ryomou se acercó un poco más y cuando comenzó a rozar los labios de Eilan, ella hizo que una rama del árbol más cercano lo agarrara por la espalda y lo elevara. Él comenzó gritar que lo bajara, pero ella desde abajo lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Nunca, nunca jamás vuelvas a darme un susto como el que me has dado. Olvídate de que te baje, te vas a quedar ahí todo el día y para asegurarme de que no te bajas me quedaré aquí por la noche.

Al cabo de una hora Kouro llegó y aun se oían las quejas de Ryomou. Al principio trató de convencer a Eilan de que lo bajara, pero después de oír la razón por la que estaba allí arriba no trató más de persuadirla.

La noche la pasaron allí, Eilan y Ryomou hablando en el lugar. Ella no lo descolgó hasta que no se aseguró de que estaba bien dormido, y con un gran pétalo de flor lo tapó.

Esa fue la única vez que Ryomou se le insinuó, y nunca más volvieron a hablar del tema, ni tampoco de ser algo más que amigos. Pero, tal vez por ese suceso, su amistad se volvió mucho más firme y siempre confiaron el uno en el otro, con la plena confianza de que su gran amistad no los llevaría a nada más.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ya está. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y el "especial", que lo he hecho especialmente para que nadie se creyera que Eilan y alguno de sus compañeros podían terminar juntos. Muchos saludos a todos los lectores y gracias a todos, sobretodo, a los que me escribís esos reviews que suben tanto el ánimo! -

**kristuky** espero que te haya gustado. Tranquila, se marcha, pero Gaara no desaparecerá de esta historia mucho más tiempo, solo que en este capítulo no lo he puesto para que se conocieran también los otros personajes. Muchos saludos

**Shadowmew:** sí, la verdad es que esa frase la tenía pensada ya de antemano, es bastante significativa. Bueno, algo desesperante sí es que no mucha gente lea, pero parece que en el capítulo 7 más gente dejasteis reviews. (ojalá sea así en todos los otros capítulos) xD Un saludo

**damari** bueno, he tardado un poco, pero al menos me ha quedado largo. Espero que te haya gustado, saludos

**Karinna:** sí, por fin xD Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, muchos saludos

**Oscurity:** sí, aunque ya el de Nana se te ha quedado mucho tiempo, es uno de tus nicks legendarios, al igual que el de "simple" xD . Bueno, tú ya sabes que mi ortografía no es muy buena, aunque desde que me escribiste el review (que, parece que no, pero ya hace mucho) no he vuelto a hacer esa falta, e me ha quedado bien en la mente xDD Bueno, dices que eres muy romántica… ¿romántica y perver es lo mismo? xD Bueno, pues creo que es eso de leer los fics, y tal vez el contacto con mis verdes veruritas xD Eso de que hemos acabado los exámenes… debieron de ser los exámenes de la primera evaluación… pues sí que hace tiempo que no actualizo… Buneo, muchos saludos, no me seas vaga y lee un poco más, que el Final Fantasy te está enganchando demasiado.

**Darklight ultimate**.: gracias por el review, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo

**Mana:** sí, es que me aburría mucho y digo, a ver si se rien un rato xD Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, muchos saludos.

**EvangelineDark** sí, es que realmente Gaara no pega con muchos de la serie, y encima siempre lo ponen con Ino, que no pega con ella ni con cola . Sobre el libro, sí, es la continuación, es muy corto, es como una explicación del mundo de Lyra, pero aun no he tenido tiempo de leerlo, es "El Oxford de Lyra". Muchos saludos


End file.
